The Demon and the Flash
by nanoman79
Summary: Kallen decides to side with Lelouch when the Black Knights betray him. Everything is turned upside down. Now seventeen years later a new enemy comes forth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.

I've gone back and corrected or changed a few things. The purpose of the first few chapters is t o establish a stronger Lelouch/Kallen relationship.

* * *

Zero is looking up at a gun. Behind the gun is his best friend Suzaku Kururugi.

Of course Suzaku did not know who Zero was.

"If you don't do something them you'll die," Zero screamed at Suzaku.

"That's better than disobeying orders," Suzaku responded.

"Stubborn fool."

At that moment Suzaku heard two familiar voices screaming at him from below.

Then Zero opens the hole over his left eye.

"Live on"

Suddenly Suzaku was filled with a desire to survive not matter what his superiors said.

Suzaku found himself staring up at the sky. For some reason he couldn't remember how he got there. He stood up. He looked around and reasoned that he was on another island.

He looked for a water source and found a small waterfall. He walked towards it. There was no one there.

Suzaku thought, "Where was Zero? And why did he think he heard the voices of Kallen and Euphie screaming at him before he blanked out.

* * *

Zero looked around. He was atop a small hill.

"I must be on a different island. It can't be too far. I have to find a way to contact Ohgi."

Zero heard something below him. There was Euphemia. She looked up at him. Zero pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Lelouch. You're Lelouch right," she said.

Zero gasped.

"I didn't tell anyone." she stated, "I swear. So before you fire your gun let me see you one last time."

Zero puts his gun down and removed his mask. Euphie sighed in a mixture of joy and horror. Joy at the sight of her long lost brother and the possibility of also seeing Nunnally. Horror at the thought that he was Zero.

"How is Nunnally?"

"She is fine. We live together at Ashford Academy."

"Ashford Academy. That's where Suzaku attends."

"Yes I know."

"How do you know Suzaku?"

"I have been here seven years. Suzaku was the son of the late prime minister under whose care we were under. So Suzaku is my friend."

"I see."

Suddenly a shape comes out of the forest and rushes at Euphemia. It was Kallen. "I have captured her, Zero"

Kallen had only been able to hear mumbling before. She looked up at Zero. Lelouch rushed to put his mask, but it was too late.

"No. There's no way," Kallen gasped, "You can't be Zero. Lelouch is Zero."

"I'm afraid so my big brother is the man behind the mask," Euphemia proclaimed.

"Your big brother? How is that possible?"

Lelouch looks at Euphie "How did you figure it out."

"During the hotel jacking, but I just confirmed it now."

Kallen falls to the floor. "How? Why?

Euphie looks at Lelouch. He begins to tell his story to both of them.

"Then it's settled I know what I must do," proclaims Euphemia as her stomach growls, "Um but first we should find some food."

Lelouch is trying to dig a trap for some animals but is having problems.

"Maybe we could help." said Euphie

"Like I'm going to have a princess do this."

"Humph," sighed Kallen

"Well. Let's go find us some fruits," Euphie says as she grabs Kallen and runs off.

"Hey!"

"Don't go too far you two."

Meanwhile elsewhere on the island Suzaku is having no problems catching some fish to eat.

Euphie and Kallen find some berries in nearby trees. "Kallen that was your name right."

Kallen sighs, "Yes your highness." Of course Kallen sounds very sarcastic.

"You like you are part Japanese. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I see did you not know who Zero was until today."

Kallen looks away. Euphie looks at her.

Euphie continues. "Do you like him?"

Kallen looks at Euphie. "Lelouch annoys me with his indifference, but Zero."

Euphie looks up at the sky. "But they are the same person, Lelouch and Zero."

Kallen sighs, "Zero is charismatic and leads. Lelouch just sits around. They are complete opposites."

"Still the same person," Euphie sighs, "However I love Lelouch and despise Zero for what he has done. To Clovis. To." Euphie begins to tear up.

Kallen looks at Euphie with sympathy. "I had a brother. He died so," Kallen cannot contain herself and begins to cry.

Euphie looks at her. "Your brother was also a resistance fighter and died in his battle."

Kallen nods.

"Then let's work together and make his dream come true."

"Wait maybe I can catch some fish," Kallen exclaims.

Kallen goes down to a small creek.

The girls return to Lelouch with fish and fruits, who has yet to finish his animal trap.

"What's wrong? They're delicious right." Euphie asks.

Kallen adds, "I guess the trap will be finished tomorrow."

After dinner the three are looking up at the stars.

Euphemia is lying down. "The stars haven't changed. They still look like they did that time. In the past, everyone would look at the stars together. I only we could keep everything as it was. That would be great. Can't we go to the past now?"

Lelouch and Euphemia remember a time when together with Nunnally and Marianne they looked up at the stars. Kallen remembers her brother.

"You're right. It would be great to go back to those times. We should go to sleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring."

Kallen and Euphemia sleep while Lelouch ponders his actions.

Suzaku sees a light as he tries to sleep. Lelouch also sees it. In the morning Suzaku heads towards the light. Lelouch and the girls also cautiously head towards the light.

Lelouch wonders out loud. "It must be the search team. Let's confirm it then decide the next course of action."

"Action," Euphemia states, "Lelouch if it is a search team, than our time together is done."

"We can't help it. The knight beside you now is one who is useless to the extent where food has become a problem.

Kallen grunts. Euphie laughs.

Lelouch continues. "Also Suzaku is you true knight. May I ask why you chose an honorary Britannian as your knight?"

"It's because"

They approach a clearing and see a figure coming from the other side. Lelouch puts on his Zero cape and mask. It's Suzaku coming towards them. Euphemia cannot contain herself.

"Suzaku!"

"Princess Euphemia!"

Zero runs up to Euphemia and grabs her. "Don't move. She is my hostage." To Euphemia, "Play along with me."

Suzaku gets angry. "Zero you're still."

Suzaku begins to walk towards Lelouch and Euphemia. Kallen begins to sneak behind the trees to get behind Suzaku.

Zero yells at Suzaku, "Don't move. No matter how high the price is, you still want to eliminate all terrorists. Are you prepared to rely on that rule of yours to give up on your mistress? I think that in now ineffective"

Kallen jumps out and catches Suzaku from behind.

"Kallen is that you. Why are you here?"

"I'm a member of the Black Knights. I lead Zero's personal squad. I have fought you battle with my Knightmare."

"The red one?"

"Yes, me and my Guren will defeat you in battle no matter the cost."

Euphemia shake herself loose from Zero. "Stop it. Don't worry about me. Suzaku fight!"

Suzaku breaks free from Kallen. "Now is the time."

He runs towards Zero and Euphemia. Zero moves away. Suddenly the ground turns bright red and begins to shake. They fall through the ground to some sort of temple in what appears to be a cave. There are Britannian soldiers all around. When the soldiers see Zero the go to shoot him, but are stopped by General Bartley who points out Princess Euphemia. He orders them to capture Zero and Kallen.

Kallen looks around and sees Knightmares. "Zero, there are Knightmares over there."

"Alright let's use it. Let's go."

"Yes."

Kallen uses a light to stun the guards. Suzaku just stands there stunned. Kallen and Zero board the Knightmare. Just their luck it is empty and is on. Zero notices Schniezel. Bartley screams at the guards too capture the Knightmare and Zero. As the approach the entrance Kallen notices Knightmares coming at them.

"Zero, Knightmares."

Zero attempts to use the weapons but they are incomplete.

"Zero we will crash into those Knightmares."

"No there is another method of movement for this Knightmare."

Zero moves the lever and the Knightmare begins to fly. Kallen is shocked at the thought of a Knightmare flying.

* * *

Kallen and Lelouch are sitting alone in Lelouch's room.

"Are you returning to Ashford, Lelouch?"

Lelouch looks at Kallen "Of course. I have no reason to fear."

"But Euphemia knows."

"She won't tell anyone so it won't be a problem."

"If you return, I have to go back to protect you."

"I think Suzaku saw you back there. And wouldn't it look odd if you suddenly began to pay me more attention."

Kallen sat there pensive. Lelouch was right. she thought.

"I have an idea. You can become my girlfriend."

"WHAT? No, that's not a good idea."

"Why not it would help solve several problems. First it would allow us to be together even alone with more ease. If we happen to be gone at the same time, people will only think we are doing something together. Second it will take care of my Milly and Shirley problem. And thirdly you can protect me, since you are the leader of my Zero squad."

Kallen looks at Lelouch. Of course he sees this logically but just in case.

"We will only be dating for show so I can be near you. Nothing else will happen."

Lelouch looks up.

"Lelouch!"

"I understand. However."

Lelouch leans towards Kallen and kisses her on the cheek.

"Lelouch!"

"What?

Kallen is fuming.

"You send nothing would happen between Lelouch Lamperouge and Kallen Stadtfeld. But here we are Zero and Kallen Kouzuki."

"No, Lelouch is Zero. Zero is Lelouch. And I am always Kallen Kouzuki."

"When did you figure this out?"

"When me and Euphemia went to collect fruit. We decided that you are the same person."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge and Zero are the same person, Lelouch vi Britannia and I will avenge my mother's death and my sister's pain."

* * *

Back at Ashford

"It's time to start the school festival. We start with this sound."

"Meow"

Lelouch is on the roof talking with Deithard about upcoming plans when Milly rushes to get him.

"Where have you been? Lelouch is in charge of everything."

"Everything was going well. After all this is the president's responsibility."

Milly won't put up with any dissension.

* * *

Suzaku is cutting onions. Kallen comes up behind him and draws out her knife.

Suzaku stops. "I thought you might never return to school again."

"Why haven't you told anyone my true identity?

"Because you are Kallen Stadtfeld now, right?"

"What are you trying to do lure me in with your pity?"

"In the battlefield I show no mercy, but I'll continue in my attempt to persuade to leave the Black Knights. Although I know I'm going against the rules, in school I will try and persuade you instead of fighting you."

Lelouch walks in and notices Kallen and Suzaku and smirks.

"Kallen, sweetheart we need you for something in one of the classrooms.

Lelouch approaches Kallen and puts his arm around her. Kallen doesn't move but fumes inside.

"What's going here?" Suzaku inquires.

Lelouch is about to say something. Kallen interrupts him.

"Lulu and I are dating now," Kallen says as she goes to kiss Lelouch.

Suzaku is stunned as Lelouch and Kallen walk out hand in hand.

Minutes later Kallen is playing a haunted mattress in a haunted house. She comes up to scare someone and discovers it is Ohgi with a woman. She takes them down to a basement to question why they are here.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere.

CC comes out to get some of the biggest pizza in the world when she runs into Lelouch. Lelouch is horrified at the thought of Suzaku or someone else discovering CC. She takes her down to the supply basement. He tells CC to wait there and he will get her a piece of the pizza. When suddenly Kallen, Ohgi, and Villetta appear.

"Kallen, nobody but staff can be down here."

Lelouch sees Ohgi and freaks out. Kallen knows who he is and if she saw CC there would be no problem, but Ohgi would present a problem. Then Suzaku and Shirley walk into the room. Shirley walks towards Kallen.

"Hey Kallen, is there any burner fuel there? Rivalz is looking for it."

"I don't see any here," Kallen responds.

Lelouch tells CC to stay hidden and he walks up to try and draw attention away from Ohgi and CC.

Shirley sees Lelouch "Lelouch are you here too there's something I need to talk to you about.

Suzaku says, "Shirley wait, I think they want to be alone."

"What do you mean?"

Lelouch shakes his head at Kallen.

"Shirley, we can talk later."

Kallen pushes some boxes down a same time Lelouch explodes some bags of flour.

(On a side note why does Lelouch have flour ready to explode?)

They find what they need and Lelouch has to prepare for the pizza.

Lelouch looks at Kallen "What was all that about? What was Ohgi doing here and who was he with?"

Kallen shakes her head, "I don't know, but we make a pretty good team you and me.

* * *

After securing that Euphemia is securely taken away. Suzaku goes to talk to Lelouch. He finds him at home having just tucked Nunnally in bed. It was a long trying day for her.

"Lelouch, I need to ask you something."

Lelouch looks towards Suzaku he know what Suzaku wants to ask him about but he plays along. He signals for Suzaku to come to the dining room. He sets some tea out.

"Yes Suzaku, what is it about?"

"Lelouch about your relationship with Kallen. Well it seems a little sudden,"

"Well I suppose it does. But over these last few weeks I have been thinking about Nunnally's safety."

"Nunnally's safety?"

"Yes , the Ashford family has helped us all this time, but for how long can their goodwill continue."

Suzaku ponders this. Something seems out of place. For Euphemia to suddenly come and meet with Lelouch and Nunnally. After the events on Kamine Island Euphie was quiet about her time with Zero.

Lelouch sees Suzaku thinking. He decides to continue. "Well as I was saying."

Suzaku looks at him. "Yes."

"The Stadtfeld family is of good standing. Kallen is a good and kind friend. It seems like a good match and one that will ensure Nunnally's safety beyond Ashford. I have spent the last few months getting to know Kallen. While it may still be some time away I think there is a future in it."

Suzaku wondered about his words. Even with his military commitments he spent enough time here to notice anything going on between the two of them. Nunnally said that Lelouch has been coming home late almost every night. There were even nights when he wasn't coming home at all.

Lelouch knew what Suzaku was thinking. The Kallen situation was a close call but a necessary one to make her even more loyal to him.

* * *

The ending of R1 is the same. The only exception is Kallen makes more of an attempt to rescue Lelouch only to be interrupted by Britannian forces. Lelouch commands her to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass or its characters.

R2 is pretty much the same. In the cannon Lelouch and CC exclude Kallen from certain decisions. I decided to have them include Kallen.

Obviously at the beginning of the series or season Lelouch does not have a master plan to become the Britanian emperor and make the world hate him. Excluding Kallen was just a continuation of what CC and Lelouch did in the first season. But since Kallen knew his secret and was his most trusted and, above all, devoted follower, there seems no reason to continue that here.

* * *

At the Babel tower after Lelouch has recovered his memories.

Lelouch is plotting how to defeat the Britanian forces. When you consider it has only been a few minutes since he has regained his memories it is pretty remarkable. Kallen walks into the room.

"Didn't I tell you to head to floor 21."

"I wanted to be with you. It's finally just the two of us"

Kallen points her gun at Lelouch.

"Why did you deceive me about geass? Did you use it to bend my heart to you will? Answer me."

"Your heart is your own. Your loyalty and admiration to Zero are your also." Lelouch moves towards Kallen. "Kallen, be proud. It was your decision."

"Don't move."

"It was you who chose me." Lelouch grabs hold of Kallen's gun and she lets go. "What you don't believe me?"

"I want to even if it means I'm a slave. But it's Zero I believe in not you Lelouch."

"Wasn't it you who told me Lelouch and Zero are the same person."

Kallen looks unsure. Lelouch brings himself closer to her.

"If you were my geass slave, than you wouldn't have been able to point that gun at me. And at Kamine Island you would have died defending me."

Their closeness makes Kallen blush. He kisses her.

"Lelouch."

Lelouch's phone beeps and its CC.

* * *

After crashing the Babel tower to create a bridge to the Chinese Embassy. Lelouch calls Kallen.

"Kallen"

"Yes Zero"

"I will let you and CC take it from here.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to keep appearance at Ashford. Don't worry I have everything under control.

* * *

Lelouch spends the next few months convincing Rolo to join him. Once that is accomlished he sets out to save Nunnally. However his plan is foiled by Suzaku. This put Lelouch into a slight depression. One day he decides to use refrain but Kallen stops him. She begs him to keep going. To keep doing what he has been doing. At first he is reluctant, but decides that this war is now for more than just his sister. He manuevers to have one million people exiled from Japan.

* * *

On Penglai Island (and there is Tabasco sauce somewhere)

Diethard leaves Zero and Kallen alone.

"Can we trust Deithard?" Kallen asks, "He used his own discretion with Sayoko back then."

"It actually makes it easier to read his thoughts now. That man is trying to make the symbol of Zero into a god. One can predict his action from that train of thought. Besides, as far as media manipulation goes, he is a rare person of utmost talent."

Kallen and Lelouch are checking systems within the base

"Do you really plan on taking over the capital of the Chinese Federation?" Kallen asks.

Lelouch answers, "In a method of not becoming invaders. If it falls into our hands, then conditions for defeating Britannia will almost be met."

Kallen smiles and thinks, "I guess he's all right now. I was worried for a moment about what would happen to him back there."

Lelouch looks up at Kallen and wonders what's going on with her.

"What's the matter?" he asks her.

Kallen spaced out for a moment and Lelouch startled her.

She slipped and fell on top of Lelouch. They are face to face.

"Tell me Lelouch. Why did you come back?"

"Kallen, when all of this is over, would you come back to Ashford with me?"

"Lelouch, what do you think of me?"

"Kallen, you are my Q1 of course."

Lelouch tries to get up, but Kallen keeps him down. "No, what do you think of me as a person."

"As Zero or Lelouch."

"Both." Kallen says weakly.

Lelouch looks away. Kallen sighs and begins to pull away.

"Kallen."

Kallen sits up. "Yes."

"We both … love you."

Lelouch sits up and kisses Kallen. She tries to pull away, but Lelouch brings her in tighter. Both begin to move their hands over each other. After a few minutes they are exhausted.

"Lelouch, that was."

"Kallen, I."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Lord Zero, Come to the Ikaruga right away. We have a problem. The empress Tianzi is going to marry some Britanian prince."

"Damn. Maybe we should make them wait."

Kallen looks at him stunned. "Are you crazy? Go take care of this right away. "

Lelouch smirks. "Perhaps you are right. And I can see everything."

Kallen shrieks and begins to cover up but stops herself.

"If you solve this problem, you can see everything whenever you want."

Lelouch is already up and getting himself together. He laughs. "Then it's a deal."

* * *

At the pre wedding celebration

Nina comes in screaming "Zero, vengeance for Princess Euphemia!"

Suzaku stops her. "Suzaku why are stopping me. You were Euphemia's knight. Is it because you still consider yourself an Eleven?"

Suzaku pauses long enough for Nina to escape, but Kallen stops her.

"Kallen, why you're half Britanian."

"No, I'm Japanese."

"Japanese. You mean Eleven right. An eleven pretending to be my friend. Give my back my goddess. Give me back Euphemia."

Nina collapses. This is another tragedy that Zero has caused. Schniezel warns Zero not to show up at the wedding.

* * *

Later that night Lelouch is up working on the finishing touches of his plan. CC is staring at him, eating pizza of course. There is a knock at the door.

Lelouch says, "Who could it be at this hour?"

"Maybe it's your girlfriend."

"Be quiet witch."

"It's me. Kallen."

CC looks at Lelouch and walks away. Lelouch opens the door. Kallen is standing there.

"Can we talk?" Kallen asks as she looks around for CC. With CC nowhere to be seen Kallen walks into the room. Lelouch walks over to the bed and signals to Kallen.

Kallen shakes her head.

"I promise Kallen nothing will happen."

Kallen still unsure walks over to the bed anyways. Lelouch kisses her.

"Now what did you want to talk about."

Kallen looks down and sighs, "Nothing."

She lies down on the bed and falls asleep. Lelouch shakes his head and lies down beside Kallen and falls asleep.

* * *

In the morning Kallen is leaving the room quietly so no one can hear or see her. However Kaguya is standing near the door. Kallen, not paying attention, bumps into her.

"Lady Kaguya, I'm sorry," Kallen stammers. Kallen wonders if Kaguya saw where she was coming from. Kallen continues, "I was talking to Zero about today's operation."

Kaguya looks at Kallen and replies, "I told you once before I don't mind. They say heroes are fond of sensual pleasures. If we consider the physiology of mature men."

Kallen turns red.

Kaguya continues, "After all you were one of Lord Zero's first followers. The leader of his zero squad. It is only right that you take care of him personally."

Kallen continues to blush as Kaguya walks away.

* * *

During the fight with the Chinese federation army after kidnapping the empress and Kallen is captured.

"Kallen! Are communication still active?"

"Forgive me I committed a blunder."

"Forget about that. Don't give up. I will save you okay. Don't make any foolish moves."

"Okay. I understand I won't give up."

Ohgi screams, "Turn the Ikaruga around, right away!"

Deithard stands up "I propose we retreat

"Why? We need to get Kallen back!" Ohgi screams

Deithard continues, "Kallen Kouzuki is just one soldier. There are issues to consider."

Minami stands up "Are you suggesting we give up on her?"

"Minami this is a choice between our objective and the life of one person. I don't think there is anything to consider. We need preserve our forces and prepare to join with the Indian army. Zero your decision please. Your words given to Captain Kouzuki just now are sufficient. Any more would be taken as partiality and favoritism and would cause the organization to collapse. Shouldn't you differentiate between our emotions and your decision making? In order to accomplish a greater goal one needs to make sacrifices at times."

This entire time Lelouch feels CC looking up at him. "What should I do," he thought.

Kallen sits there in a cell. "Lelouch, he is coming for me."

"We will settle this battle. All units come about," Zero proclaims.

Everybody is stunned.

Deithard asks, "Why? For the better of the organization"

"There's a possibility the Indian army has betrayed as well. We will teach Xingke the difference between strategy and real time tactics!"

Ohgi exclaims, "Okay!"

Minami says, "Thank you Zero."

* * *

The Black Knights fail to free Kallen. But they manage to thwart the attempt by the Eunuch Generals to sell ou their country. With that out of the way Lelouch moves on to other matters. Meanwhile somewhere else an evil genius has other ideas.

* * *

At Ikebukuro station

Lelouch is staring at the pathetic sight of an immobilized Jeremiah.

"Now I will have you tell me the location of the order and the whereabouts of VV."

"You shall be the one to tell."

Jeremiah moves despite the gefion disturber interfering with the sakuridite that power his cybernetic parts.

"What impossible."

"I have my reasons. My readiness to carry out my loyalty to the end and a truth I must find out."

"Impossible. How can you be moving?"

"Lelouch, why do you act as Zero and turn against your motherland Britannia and you own father?"

"Because I am Lelouch vi Britannia! My father, Emperor of Britannia, let my mother die. Because of that, Nunnally lost her eyes and legs and together we lost our futures."

"I know. I was there, as well."

"Your were mother's"

"It was my first mission to protect Empress Marianne, whom I greatly admired. However

I couldn't protect her. I couldn't carry out my loyalty"

Jeremiah succumbs to the gefion disturber and falls.

"So you joined the pure blood faction."

"Master Lelouch, you became Zero for Empress Marianne's sake, right?"

"You didn't come to kill me but to."

"My master is not VV but Empress Marianne. Now I don't have any regrets. "

Jeremiah collapses. Lelouch runs towards him and deactivates the gefion disturber.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, your loyalty isn't over yet. Am I right?"

Jeremiah lifts his face to Lelouch's

"Yes your highness."

"Jeremiah I need you to head back to the command center inside Ashford. We need to plan our next move."

"Yes your highness."

* * *

Villetta walked into the command center. The only person there was Lelouch/Zero. Maybe it was time to end this. She felt for her gun.

"Miss Villetta please take a seat. Of course Rolo is nearby in case anything happens."

Villetta looks around but doesn't see Rolo. Of course he could be anywhere nearby. He only needs to be able to know what was happening in this room. Villetta took a seat near Lelouch. She put her gun on the table. She saw someone in the background that she had noticed before, but it was to big to be Rolo.

"Villetta Nu gained the rank of baron by finding out the true identity of Zero. But your position has been compromised by us and your relationship with Kaname Ohgi."

Villetta quivered when she heard that name. This had already been discussed why was he rehashing this.

"Unfortunately I have used my geass on you so I cannot use it again. But I have found a solution for that. Lord Jeremiah now please."

Jeremiah activates his geass canceller. Villetta freezes for a moment and remembers Lelouch ordering her to surrender her Knightmare over a year ago in Shinjuku.

"Lord Jeremiah why are you?"

"Because of my loyalty."

"Your loyalty is to the royal family."

"Yes it is because he is."

Lelouch stands and looks into Villetta's eyes. "Lelouch vi commands you to be my slave."

Villetta freezes for a second. She bows before Lelouch. Villetta stands up and walks towards and begins to undress.

"I am yours your majesty."

"Unfortunately Villetta, I belong to another."

Lelouch leaves Villetta standing there half dressed. Villetta is shocked and suddenly comes to her senses.

"What happened? What am I doing?"

* * *

Lelouch attacks the Geass Order in payment over their toying with everybody's lives. VV dies and Lelouch stops his father from taking CC's code. CC loses her memories. The UFN is formed. Suzaku and Lelouch meet at Kurruugi temple and Kannon captures Lelouch. Lelcouch escapes thanks to Guilford and the Battle for Tokyo begins. Kallen is rescued, but Nunnally is not. Suzaku fires the FLEIA. Schniezel comes to tell the Black Knights who Zero really is.

* * *

Author's note:

I wanted to find a way to save Kallen after she was captured. I thought about having Rolo come and that would make it easier but wanted Kallen to talk to Nunnally. Also the way the story was progressing the Lelouch/Kallen connection could have caused the Black Knights to try and kill Kallen too or at least suspect her of being under the power of Lelouch's control. Also I thought about having Villetta or Rolo rescue her earlier but didn't for the same reason. And while Villetta is now Lelouch's geass slave, it would make her jealous of Kallen much in the same manner that Rolo is jealous of Nunnally and the mission could fail. In a way Diethard's words of Zero showing to much favoritism towards Kallen got to me. In another story perhaps a Kallen rescue is more plausible.

I also thought about changing the result of the Cupid's day game from Shirley to Milly. But I thought such a change would cause Shirley to flip out and reveal Lelouch's identity or at least she wouldn't try to help him and therefore she wouldn't die. Also this isn't a harem story although I'm working on one. Having all these Lelouch obsessed women around isn't the plan.


	3. Betrayal and death

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass or its characters.

This chapter starts after Schniezel has told the Black Knights who Zero really is.

The Black Knights are in shock at the rush of information they are receiving.

Ohgi slams his fist on the table "I wanted to believe him… to believe in him. But to him, we're just pawns"

Tamaki screams, "Just pawns. Damn it. Zero you bastard how dare you. Damn it"

Schniezel ask, "People, can you hand over my brother? Hand over Zero."

Ohgi stand up "I have a condition."

Cornelia angrily replies, "Do you think you are a position to negotiate?"

Schniezel waves her off as he would like to hear the request.

"Let's hear it," Schniezel requests.

Ohgi demands, "Return Japan to us. "

Cornelia, Schniezel, and Kannon are stunned. Even the Black Knights seem thrown off by Ohgi.

"We are to betray a comrade of ours. At least, we need to get back Japan or else I won't be able to forgive myself!"

* * *

In Lelouch's room

"Master, please take your clothes off. Are you wounded somewhere? If it's somewhere you can't reach, I'll…" CC lifts a box on band aids.

You're right it's somewhere I can't reach."

Kallen on the intercom. "Zero, may I enter? It's me."

"Kallen."

CC runs to hide

"Ohgi asked you to come to the 4th warehouse."

"To the 4th."

"He didn't tell me anything specific."

CC calls out to Lelouch.

"Master, please take off your clothes. I'll do my best."

Kallen freaks out. "What were you to doing all this time?"

Lelouch replies, "No. CC has lost her memories. It was my fault. So the CC you know doesn't exist anymore."

"CC is gone."

Lelouch grabs his mask and heads towards the door. Kallen follows him to the elevator.

"Kallen thank goodness you're safe. Forgive me for not saving you earlier.

"Lelouch I was able to talk to Nunnally. She saved me. Lelouch, I will help you find her. After all Suzaku or someone there would have looked after her safety. She has to be somewhere hidden."

"I see."

"This might be a weird time to be saying this, but I also had a big brother."

They arrive at the floor when they begin to walk out bright lights fall upon them.

Tohdoh screams out "It's all over Zero."

Chiba yells, "How dare you deceive us!"

Ohgi jumps in with "We know about your geass."

Lelouch is stunned. He sees Diethard filming this.

"The legendary hero Zero died in combat before he could achieve his goals. However, his brave way of life will forever be told for generations to come."

Lelouch looks around. "Is that your manuscript, Diethard?"

"To be honest, I wished to have filmed this until your victory over Britannia, but the show has to be cut now."

Lelouch thinks, "What should I do. The Knightmares are an obstacle, but Ohgi and the others are defenseless. If I could use my geass without being noticed."

Random guy says, "Everybody trusted you."

Kallen jumps in front of Lelouch. "Wait. This is too one sided! We got here thanks to Zero, no? At lest let him explain."

Tamaki yells, "Out of the way Kallen. Do you want to die with Zero?"

Ohgi ask, "Don't tell me you're under the control of his geass, as well?"

Kallen looks down. And she turns around as she lifts her hand signaling the Black Knights to wait.

"Answer me, Lelouch. To you, what am I? With you I do anything. Come on answer me!"

Lelouch looks up and sees Schniezel, Cornelia, and Kannon standing behind the Black Knights

Kallen looks up at Lelouch and yells, "Come on, please tell me," with tears in her eyes.

Lelouch laughs and begins to pull off his mask.

"Fools, you realize it this late. About the fact you were all being used. About the fact that you were all just pawns in my game. I take it this is your check, eh brother."

The Black Knights look towards Schniezel. The Black Knights look at Lelouch and see he is indeed Britanian.

Kallen stares up at him in awe. "Lelouch."

"Kallen, you were a very elite pawn among them all. Indeed everything was on the chessboard. All of this was a game."

Kallen lifts herself up to Lelouch as if to kiss him but lifts her mouth to his ear and says, "Liar. I know who you are. I will save you."

Kallen turns around an begins to walk away

"Farewell Lelouch."

"Live on Kallen."

Kallen begins to run away crying. This seems to discomfort the Black Knights even more.

Tohdoh screams, "Ready aim"

Lelouch looks up at them. "May ask something before I die? For I accept that I will die. If you are afraid of geass I can put the mask back on. Either way those in the Knightmares shouldn't be affected. Ohgi, Tohdoh the new lives I have given you are worth at least that much aren't they."

Tohdoh and Ohgi look at each other.

"Go ahead Zero," Ohgi says with the sarcasm and disdain in his voice quiet evident.

"What are you receiving for my life?"

Ohgi looks down. "Japan. We are getting our Japan back."

"I see a life for a country. Even I couldn't disagree with that, but for how long."

The Black Knights are stunned by the question.

"Think about it. What is Japan to Britannia? Behind you are two of the best military minds in the world," Lelouch says pointing at Schniezel and Cornelia, "The only reason you have gotten this far is because you have your own brilliant strategist who hates Britannia more than all of you combined. Or have you forgotten the meeting with Lord Kirihara."

Ohgi is stunned. He remembers the meeting with Kirihara and his words after seeing Zero's face. He said, Ohgi I guarantee it. Follow Zero. Ohgi thought for an answer to this.

"Geass"

"Oh that easy. And you Tohdoh do you not remember this face? You were Suzaku's sensei. Would your pupil accept this judgment?"

"How do you know?"

"I was abandoned here on Japan eight years ago before the war. I lived with in the Kururugi household. Through the grace of people such as Lord Kirihara and the Ashford family my sister and I survived. I vowed to Suzaku during the war that I would destroy Britannia for I am Lelouch vi Britannia!"

The Black Knights are stunned and lower their weapons a little.

Schniezel is stunned at Lelouch's ability.

"This is not geass. This is more powerful, "he thinks, "If only Lelouch had stayed in Britannia, no power in the world could stand before the might and brilliance of him."

Cornelia growls and begins to walk forward.

"And what of Euphemia. Who will pay for my sister's blood?"

The Black Knights recover their composure. Yes of course the massacre was caused by geass, by Lelouch. Suddenly two familiar figures appear above and beside Lelouch. It is the Shinkirou and the Guren.

Lelouch looks up his enemies and laughs.

"My Q1. Never underestimate the power of the black queen. Checkmate. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to die."

(This is a reference to the chess game they had in the Forbidden City. When it seems like Schniezel has no where to go and the game will end in a draw. He illegally puts his king in checkmate and states, "Never underestimate the power of the white king.")

Kallen is running in the warehouse towards the hangar, she must hurry. Lelouch needs her. As she nears the Guren, she runs into Rolo.

"You're Rolo right. Lelouch's um brother."

"Yes."

"We must save Lelouch."

"But brother hates me. He…. told me so."

"He lied. He has always lied. Trying to put a front, but he needs us now."

Rolo looks up at Kallen unsure.

"Rolo, you be his shield," Kallen says pointing up at the Shinkiro, "and I'll be his sword. Together we will destroy his enemies."

Rolo thought, "Yes, I must destroy brother's enemies."

Kallen was already in the Guren.

Rolo touches his chest with his right hand and lifts up the locket with his left.

"This is for you brother." Rolo boards the Shinkirou and directs his geass towards the Black Knights

Kallen guides the Guren to Lelouch's right while Rolo brings the Shinkirou above and in front of Lelouch.

As the Guren and Shinkirou come down around Lelouch, there is an audible growl coming from the Guren. Kallen lifts the Guren's right arm forward and activates the radiant wave surger.

"I will not let you harm Lelouch."

Ohgi gasps, "Kallen, why?"

Kallen yells, "This is for Naoto!"

Tohdoh is awe. "Is this geass?"

Chiba shakes her head. "No, it's love."

"Love?"

Schniezel can only mouth. "Checkmate my brother. Looks like you finally won a match."

Cornelia steals Tamaki's gun and jumps down.

Lelouch looks up his enemies and laughs.

"My Q1. Never underestimate the power of the black queen. Checkmate. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to die."

Kallen fires the radiant wave surger killing the Black Knights, Schniezel, and Kannon.

Cornelia runs towards Lelouch and points her gun at him.

"For Euphie."

Rolo and Kallen are stunned. Suddenly two shots are fired and Cornelia begins to crumple to the ground. She turns around and standing there holding a gun is Villetta.

"Why Villetta?" Cornelia falls.

"Do you have to ask dear sister? Villetta Nu is my slave."

Villetta points her gun at Lelouch.

Rolo screams, "Miss Villetta! Brother!"

Lelouch calmly says, "Rolo don't worry and get down from there

Villetta falls to her knees and looks up at Lelouch.

'Command me master for I am your slave."

"What?" Kallen screams.

"Good work. Kallen, my Q1. My black queen."

Villetta begins to undress and paw at Lelouch. Kallen comes down from the Guren and stares at Lelouch. Lelouch looks back at Kallen and without taking his eyes off her says,

"Villetta I told you once before I belong to another. Begone you are nothing but a pawn."

Lelouch pushes Villetta away with his foot.

Villetta runs away. When she reaches the other room there is shot and then a thud.

Cornelia tries to get up but is unable to.

She screams, "Lelouch! What about Euphemia? What about her vengeance, her dream?"

Lelouch looks at Cornelia.

"If Euphie were alive, would she approve of vengeance? I think not. As for her dream I will honor it. As I will honor the dreams of all those we have lost."

Lelouch looks at Kallen when he says this. Lelouch's phone rings. It's Rivalz.

"Rolo make sure there are no more enemies here. Just tie them up. We will decide what to do with them later. Rivalz, how are you?"

* * *

Up on the Avalon

Gino and Suzaku are hanging out resting from the days events. Suzaku is in distress over the damage caused by the FLEIA.

"Suzaku."

"What Gino?"

"Do you think it was safe for the prince to just go down to see the Black Knights by himself? He only took Anya."

"I don't know, Gino."

"Maybe we should investigate what is going on. We could ask someone after all we have the rank."

"Gino," Suzaku sighs, "Who do you want to ask?"

"Well maybe some general or Ohh. We could ask the little governor."

"Little governor."

"Yes the little governor. You know the little princess. What is she 87th in line for the throne or something? Well she is the governor so she might know something."

"Nunnally, where is she?"

"She is over there near the prince's private quarters. I heard them talking before the prince left. I wanted to investigate what was going to be our next course of action. When I heard them talking."

Suzaku thought if Schniezel knows Lelouch is Zero, then his meeting with the Black Knight cannot end well.

"So Suzaku do you want to talk to her."

"Yes Gino and I know someone that she would want to talk to."

Suzaku follows Gino to where he saw Nunnally.

"Lord Jeremiah, this is Suzaku. I found what you are looking for.

* * *

"Yes Rivalz. Rolo is with me. How is the president? Oh she is fine as well. You won't believe who I found, Kallen. She came back. Yes, well she said all this time away from me was too much. She just needed to see me."

Kallen stares at Lelouch.

Rolo shakes his head. "Brother, why at a time like this."

The main communicator beeps. Lelouch signals for Kallen to answer.

"This is Kallen who is it?"

Nunnally appears on the screen.

"Kallen, is it really you? They say that brother is safe. Is he with you?"

Kallen opens her mouth in disbelief. She calls out to Lelouch and points at the screen.

"Well Rivalz with women it's all about confidence."

Lelouch finally looks up and sees Nunnally. He drops his phone.

You can hear Rivalz screaming. "Lelouch! Lelouch are you still there. He always does this. When you need him but when he needs you." Rivalz hangs up.

"Nunnally! Nunnally you're alive"

"Yes brother. I'm coming to you."

Lelouch looks at Rolo and Kallen. "Nunnally, I have some surprises for you when you get here."

Nunnally gasps.

Lelouch turns to Kallen and Rolo.

"We must gather what forces we have remaining here on the deck. They wouldn't have been told what was to happen here."

Outside on the deck the remaining Black Knights are standing around with no weapons.

Kallen walks onto the small stage.

"And now a word from our leader Zero."

Lelouch walks onto the stage with no mask. The Black Knights are gasping at what is happening. They begin to ask each other who is this. It can't be Zero. He's Britannian.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to be my slaves."

The Black Knights simply nod. "Yes your majesty"

* * *

Just then a shuttle begins to land. Out comes Nunnally with Suzaku, Gino, Lloyd, Cecile, and Jeremiah. Gino walks over to the side to what looks like Anya.

"Nunnally"

"Brother"

Lelouch runs towards Nunnally. Everybody starts to tear up. Suzaku looks at Lelouch.

"Lelouch."

"Yes Suzaku."

"There's just one thing before we can go on."

"Yes."

"Euphie."

Lelouch sighs. Everybody looks at him. Rolo puts his hand on his heart. Lelouch shakes his head.

"No Rolo. This cursed power. It was a mistake. I was careless. If I could give it all up for Euphie I would. A million Lelouchs is not worth one Euphie."

Everybody looks down. Nunnally begins to caress Lelouch's hand.

"Brother, I forgive you. What ever you did? It doesn't matter. We are together again."

Suzaku and Kallen both say, "Nunnally."

Rolo looks down and begins to walk away. Lelouch see this and stand up.

"Nunnally I have a surprise," Lelouch signals to Rolo to come near. "It seems all these years we've had a long lost brother we did not know about."

Nunnally gasps. Lelouch directs Rolo to kneel in front of Nunnally. Rolo is apprehensive at first. Nunnally feels Rolo's hands and face.

"So much pain and suffering. Don't worry brother will protect you like he has protected me all these years."

Nunnally kisses Rolo's forehead. Rolo begins to cry.

"Nunnally I have another surprise for you." Lelouch grabs Kallen's hand and begins to walk towards Nunnally.

"Nunnally, I asked Kallen to be my girlfriend and she accepted. It seems after all this time she finally decided to bring out her true feelings. If there weren't more pressing matters, she would have dragged me down to my roo…"

"LELOUCH!"

Kallen slaps Lelouch very audibly.

"Brother." Nunnally and Rolo both exclaim.

Everybody but Lelouch and Kallen laugh.

Nunnally sighs, "Hey, is CC still around."

Lelouch widens his eyes. At that moment Anya/Marianne is by the side of the ship looking for CC. Gino walks over. He looks dazed.

"What got into Anya?" Gino asks.

Everybody looks at him.

* * *

Back before.

"Rolo make sure there are no more enemies here. Just tie them up. We will decide what to do with them later."

"Yes brother."

Rolo goes off. He takes down the few guards Schniezel brought with him, but Anya is sitting there in the Mordred. Rolo activates his geass and brings Anya down. He begins to tie her up. The others he killed up he figures brother may want Anya for something.

"Hey, little boy what are you doing?"

"Following brother's orders."

"Brother."

"Yes my brother Lelouch."

"Lelouch. Do you mean Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"Yes he is my brother," Rolo says now looking at Anya.

Anya laughs. "I remember having one son and one daughter. So how can you be Lelouch's brother."

Rolo looks at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I am Marianne vi Britannia. Do you know where CC is?"

Rolo has had enough. He covers her mouth with a rag. "Brother will know what to do. Really the nerve of the girl pretending to be brother's mother.

A shuttle was landing and Rolo ran to see what it was.

Gino walked over to what looked like Anya. He takes the rag off her mouth.

"Anya, what happened here?"

"Gino, untie me. That little brat, who does he think he is."

Gino unties Anya. Anya takes one look at Gino.

"Thanks Gino but I don't think I need you anymore."

Gino looks around when suddenly something hits him in the head.

Anya runs to the Mordred.

"Now to find CC."

Gino tells his story. Rolo thinks,

"Brother, Anya asked for CC. And… claimed to be your mother."

Lelouch signals to Kallen. Kallen and Suzaku run down to Lelouch's room to look for CC

Gino is confused.

"What's going on? Who's CC and where's the prince."

Lelouch signals for guards to restrain Gino.

"CC is the immortal witch who gave me this cursed power. Schniezel and Cornelia along with the leaders of the Black Knights are no more."

Suzaku and Kallen return. They both shake their heads. They notice Gino is retrained.

"Suzaku, Lelouch has killed Prince Schniezel and Princess Cornelia."

Suzaku looks at Lelouch. Kallen drops her head down.

Lelouch looks up at the sky.

"Isn't it how thing have always happened in the royal family. That man makes us fight."

Suzaku still looking at Lelouch. "And the Black Knights."

"Well they tried to."

"Stop it, Lelouch!" Kallen screams, "They were trying to kill Lelouch." Kallen falls down.

Nunnally moves towards the sound of Kallen's voice.

"It's okay, Kallen. Do you love brother?"

"Yes."

"Brother, apologize to Kallen for this. All of this."

Lelouch feels everyone's eyes upon him.

"Very well." He kneels down before her. "Kallen, I'm sorry for all your pain. If I could give my life for your brother and happiness."

Kallen stands up. Lelouch is still on his knees holding her hand.

Rolo smirks. "Brother maybe now would be a good time to propose to Kallen."

"Rolo."

Kallen blushes. Lelouch stands up. Everybody laughs.

Nunnally turns towards Rolo.

"I think I'm going to like this new brother. At least you two should kiss and make up."

Suzaku looks to the sky.

"Lelouch, what now."

Jeremiah jumps in. "The emperor was coming in this direction."

Lelouch looks at Jeremiah. "No that man is not coming here. He is going to… Kamine Island. Yes."

Suzaku looks at Lelouch in acknowledgment.

Lelouch look at everyone.

"Then it is settled. I must stop him even if it cost me my life. I owe it to."

"Naoto."

"Euphie."

"Marianne."

Lelouch looks at Nunnally.

"For Nunnally and Rolo."

* * *

Author's note: I wondered why Lelouch didn't try to say something. The words I had Lelouch say were all true. In the first season he saved them all from certain death. And he never cast geass on any of them. There were situations that provided Kallen opportunities to show her love and loyalty towards Lelouch. After Kallen was captured, it was very out of character for Zero/Lelouch to promise to save her and risk the whole operation. Hence why CC looks up at him in sort of awe at his passion. When the Black Knights turn on him, after the Rolo comes down and saves from the first volley of gunfire, Kallen tries to get the Black Knights to stop again. I'm sure if Lelouch had changed what he said to Kallen she would have run to the Guren and gone after him. Again when Lelouch meets with the UFN Leader, Kallen gives him another chance to see anything that would make her join his side. Of course by this time in Lelouch's mind it was too late to turn back.

I know I made it kind of easy for them to find Nunnally. But if you think about it, Schniezel had to have hidden her somewhere he would go. Since after going to the Black Knights he returned to where Suzaku and Gino were, it only seemed obvious to hide Nunnally in the same place. And of course there was no danger of Nunnally going off somewhere since she was blind and crippled. Nothing against the blind or the crippled.

About Kallen's and Rolo's meeting before saving Lelouch. I wanted Kallen to save Lelouch and since Rolo actually did on his own. I added him to the mix. I also wanted to say the sword and shield line that Suzaku tells CC in episode 23. I also didn't find and episode except for the first where Kallen and Rolo actually meet. Rolo's only real Black Knight mission is the attack on the geass order.

Oh yeah apart form not owning Code Geass I guess I don't own Band aid either, but it's easier than saying adhesive bandages.

One more thing do you guys ever have the character's voices stuck in your head. I've watch the English dubbed and Japanese with the English subtitles, and every single time I type brother I hear the words oni-sama and nii-sama in my head.


	4. Emperor dismissed

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass or its characters.

.

About Rolo. I think of all the major character in code geass; Rolo makes the most drastic character changes. He goes from Geass Order assassin to loving brother. I mean the look on his face as Jeremiah pins him to the ground and he thinks Villetta is betraying Lelouch says it all. I think there is a difference between his conversation with Shirley and the one I created with Kallen. Shirley was all like I want to protect Lulu. I want to bring him his happiness and Nunnally back. To which Rolo responded, uh hello, I'm his brother I'll protect and make him happy; you can die witch. With Kallen its was he needs us, he needs you. Be his shield protect him, I'll help destroy his enemies. Even though both conversation were Lelouch-centric. Shirley's was like hey let's take you away and bring Nunnally back. Kallen's was like hey this jerk is trying to get rid of us, let's not let him. It was kind of like a moment of clarity for Rolo. Sort like the moment Lelouch was on the roof after he tried to take refrain. He realized there were more people involved than just himself and Nunnally. Where Rolo had previously thought that people wanted to take Lelouch away, Kallen made him feel included. It a not just Rolo and Lelouch, its all of us. We are one family. It was kind of subtle but I also made Rolo place his hand over his heart which was what he normally does as he casts his geass during the conversation with Suzaku. It was kind of a symbol to Lelouch, we can kill all these guys and get away. Lelouch rejected the request. It's also why Lelouch introduces Rolo to Nunnally. I also carefully chose Nunnally's words to make Rolo feel as part of a bigger family. Now Rolo can also protect Nunnally. Hope that covers that issue.

About killing the Black Knights command staff well Kallen had to kill somebody for Lelouch. At least Kaguya, Xing -ke, and Tianzi are alive and I have plans for them.

About Villetta's response to being Lelouch's geass slave. Each person responds to the geass command differently. Euphemia and Nunnally fight it for a few seconds before succumbing. Suzaku's geass spell has him attempt to survive even when it goes against his principles. After he becomes emperor Lelouch created geass slaves who become nothing more than cannon fodder and servants. Obviously the members of the royal family would never act as foot soldiers or servants. As time goes on Lelouch's geass becomes stronger and the more resistant or proud a person is the stronger the hold of the geass. Did that make sense? So Villetta getting rejected by Lelouch, who is now her master, not once but twice and of course seeing who Lelouch wants in front of her, drives her crazy.

Sort of like Schniezel shooting Diethard in episode 24. Kannon points out that Schniezel had no desire for himself, but under geass defended Lelouch with no hesitation.

So I was half way done with this chapter and I noticed that Gino doesn't ask who or what Lelouch is. You know Lelouch's reason for being on the Ikaruga. After all he in only a commoner. Of course Lelouch is still wearing his Zero clothes. So I added a few more lines for Gino.

* * *

Lelouch has decided to go after the emperor on Kamine Island.

Suzaku volunteers to go ahead and take care of business.

"Lelouch, let me go and assassinate the emperor."

Gino stares at Suzaku. "Suzaku, what are you talking about?"

Lelouch waves at some guards to restrain Gino again.

Gino asks, " Lelouch, why are you here? Who do you think you are?"

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia the eldest son of Empress Marianne and abandoned prince of the empire. That man's time has come. It is pointless Suzaku, but if they have CC then you better go ahead. We'll come in a bit."

Suzaku leaves. Lelouch looks around he must act fast. Time is of the essence.

"Brother."

"Yes Nunnally."

"Do you think I can go to Ashford and see how things are there?"

Lelouch gasped. Milly, everyone had forgotten who Nunnally was.

"Your majesty perhaps I can be of assistance," Jeremiah states.

"Of course, Jeremiah, your geass canceller will be needed. Rolo go with Nunnally and Jeremiah to Ashford. They may need you."

"Yes brother."

"And Rolo."

"Yes brother."

"Thank you."

Rolo walks over to Jeremiah and Nunnally. They leave for Ashford.

"Black Knights, we have one last mission. Kallen, lets go."

* * *

Anya/Marianne finds CC beside the ship and picks her up.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen are aboard a Britannian military ship. Lelouch has enslaved a few of the men. He commands them to tie up others and hold their eyes open.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you all from this point on, all of you do as I order."

Lelouch and Kallen leave to Kamine Island.

* * *

Suzaku kills the emperor's guards. He begins to walk towards the emperor.

"Is this the doing of Schniezel?"

"It is my own will. Your majesty, I am grateful to you for promoting me. However you have committed two sins."

"Oh"

"One you have forsaken your duties as emperor. And the other you have involved yourself with Geass."

"And that is a sin?"

"Geass brings out the evil in humans. Yes, being all-knowing, you would have been able to save even Euphie. Yet you abandoned her."

"And so what?"

"I shall ensoul within this sword Lelouch and Nunnally's despair, as well. Prepare yourself."

Suzaku rushes at the emperor. Suddenly Bismarck Waldstein, the knight of one, appears and blocks Suzaku's sword.

"Lord Waldstein, why are you here?"

"Did you think you were the only one who knew about geass? That is unfortunate. Who do you think would trust a man who has been betraying others all his life?"

"Bismarck. I leave this mundane affair in your hands."

"Yes your majesty."

Suzaku yells, "Hold it." As Suzaku fights Lord Waldstein, his "live on" geass is screaming at him to run.

There are series of explosions on the island.

* * *

Lelouch casts is geass on the Britannian forces there. He sets off a series of explosions. Lelouch begins to walk towards the cave with Kallen behind him.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, eldest son of Empress Marianne, and abandoned prince of the Empire."

* * *

Above the Kamine Island Britannian forces are panicking because they cannot contact the emperor. Suddenly Britannian forces begin firing upon each other. Lelouch is spotted but the forces he has cast his geass on protect him.

The explosions distract Lord Waldstein and Suzaku runs way. A series of explosions surround Suzaku. Lord Waldstein decides to go up in the Galahad. He must protect what his majesty is doing.

* * *

At the Ikaruga

Lady Kaguya, Empress Tianzi, and Xing-ke have landed. They have not been informed of the events. They finally get in contact with Lord Jeremiah.

"Lady Kaguya, it is good to see you are well."

"Yes, Lord Jeremiah. Where is Lord Zero?"

"Yes, he as gone to settle the issue with the emperor himself."

Xing-ke is amazed. "Is he alone?"

"No, Kallen Kouzuki and Suzaku Kururugi have chosen to follow his lordship."

Kaguya and Xing-ke are stunned at the news. "Suzaku."

"It seems that Lord Kururugi has had a change of heart. He has seen the wrong of Britannia and chosen to follow Lord Zero."

"Where is Lord Zero now? I wish to go to him."

"Lady Kaguya, I have been instructed to ask you to stay aboard the Ikaruga or you can come here to Ashford. They are bringing refugees here. And both Lord Zero and Kururugi have friends here, who would be glad to welcome you and your companions."

Kaguya thinks it over. Suzaku and Zero have friends at Ashford.

"Yes we will go there. Thank you, Lord Jeremiah ."

After Jeremiah signs off, Kaguya wonders were the rest of the Black Knights are and what happened to their meeting with Prince Schniezel. Surely Jeremiah would have the answers.

* * *

Lelouch continues his walk towards the cave. He has knightmares lined up beside him in a form a salute. Kallen thinks this a waste of time, but it was Lelouch's show.

"Stop me if you think you can. If there is anyone that holds despair greater than mine."

Up above Lord Waldstein has no idea who is an enemy or ally. Suddenly he is attacked by the Mordred.

"Anya, don't tell me even you're."

"Taking part in a coup d'etat and you dare call yourself the Knight of One."

"What! Don't mistake matters.

"How do you want me to believe?"

Galahad disables the Mordred flying ability. Marianne spots Lelouch below. She convinces Lord Waldstein of her allegiance and offers to guard on the ground.

CC quips, "Great acting."

"There's no time to explain this to Bismarck. So if I suspect him first, then he won't suspect me back, right."

"You still haven't lost your wit, apparently. Marianne the Flash. You are indeed Lelouch's mom."

"So what should I do? Should I save him"

* * *

"Kallen, you will have to wait here."

Lelouch is setting up explosives by the entrance.

"I came to protect and defend you."

"If Suzaku is inside he can help me, but either way there is very little either of you can do to help. Wait here for Suzaku or CC."

"Very well Lelouch. Live on," Kallen says smiling, "Come back alive if you don't I will go and find you were ever you are."

Kallen looks down. Lelouch grabs her chin and kisses her.

"I will come back for more of that."

Lelouch walks through their door. Kallen goes to a corner to wait.

Inside the emperor is laughing. It is about to be accomplished.

"Well gods the moment of decision had come."

"I think not. You are wrong Charles zi Britannia. You won't be settling anything with the gods but with me."

Lelouch appears out of the mist and approaches the sword of Akasha.

"And how will you do that. Neither guns, nor swords, nor geass can take away my life."

(On side note geass can't take his life but a geass user can.)

"I thank you. For now that you have entered this place, I have the measure to claim victory."

The explosives Lelouch had set go off and lightning surrounds them.

"You sealed the exit!"

"Indeed, both geass and you shall be trapped inside this space with me. If it won't affect the real world, then whatever you are planning holds no meaning anymore. It's the sam e as being dead."

"Lelouch!"

"This system that you created has now become the prison that shall entrap your soul. Now let us suffer together in this eternal repentance."

* * *

Anya/Marianne and CC finds Suzaku outside. Marianne goes to draw on his face when he wakes up.

"You woke up to fast."

Suzaku looks over and see CC. "CC."

"What are you doing in a place like this. It doesn't seem like you're doing Charles' bidding."

"Anya, you're."

"I'm Marianne now, Lelouch and Nunnally's mother, okay."

* * *

Back inside

"Now then we have all the time we need. Answer me. Who was it that killed mother? Why did you not protect mother?"

"How ironic. You desire the truth from others. You who lied the entire way to this point."

"You're right. I have always been creating lies. Not just my name and past but hiding my true intentions in their entirety. But is not a given. One tries to fit in with dialogue of others trying to mesh with situation. Without that countries, races, bodies known as communities wouldn't exist. Everyone knows how to use lies. In front of family, in front of friends, in the presence of society, everyone puts on a different mask. Yet, is that a sin? What is one's true face. Even you are wearing the mask known as the emperor. At this point, we cannot walk around without personae."

"Wrong. For all time, once lies are deemed useless personae consequently will disappear. If people can understand each other conflicts consequently disappear."

"That is merely an ideal theory of metaphysics."

"It shall become reality very soon. That is the Ragnorak junction. The world will cast off its deceitful mask and show its skin of truth."

* * *

CC explains to Suzaku about the World of C which is a collection of unconsciousness, the merging of one's hearts and memories. Marianne is trying to fix the thought elevator but is unable to.

"You do it CC."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Are you kidding me? Charles is waiting for us. It would have been easier if you had handed you code over to him. Okay. I'll go ahead then."

Marianne leaves Anya's body. She uses CC as a conduit to get through the thought elevator into the World of C. Anya falls. Suzaku catches her and sets her down.

Suddenly Kallen comes out.

"What happened?"

CC looks at her "It was your mother-in-law." CC laughs.

Suzaku looks at Kallen.

"Where's Lelouch."

Kallen points at the thought elevator.

"We have to go in to get him."

* * *

Outside Lelouch's remaining geassed Black Knight and Britannian forces overwhelm the Galahad.

* * *

Lelouch sees his mother walk in. "Impossible."

"You've grown a lot Lelouch."

"Mother."

"You've come Marianne."

"This is an illusion, too! You go so far just to"

"Um I'm actually real. Well I can only take my original from inside this system though."

"You're real."

Charles walks towards Marianne "Lelouch I shall answer your question from a moment ago. Half a century ago brother and I were in a living hell. Our family members were rivals who wanted the throne. Assassinations were like the meals of the day with betrayals originating from lies. My mother was a victim. Brother and I hated and were saddened by the world. And thus we made a vow that we would create a world without lies."

Marianne continues Charles' story. "CC and I agreed to that vow as well. But VV."

Marianne tells how VV called her out one night and assassinated her attempting to use terrorists as an excuse and Nunnally as a witness. She explains how she used her geass to travel into Anya's heart as she died. Charles and Marianne explain VV's lies and CC leaving.

"Damn you. You're throwing all the fault on VV who's already died. And you sent me and Nunnally to Japan as hostages."

Charles responds "It was necessary!"

"Necessary for what? Why would a parent distance himself from his child?"

* * *

CC is with Suzaku and Kallen discussing her mistakes. Kallen stops CC.

"CC we need to get to the other world."

Suzaku add, "Even if this is foolish, I cannot stop.

* * *

Charles continues, "Yes to hide you from brother's eyes, I sent you two to Japan. I also secretly removed Marianne's corpse."

"As long as my body remains I can return to that body."

"In order to protect all of this I needed to rewrite the memories of Anya and Nunnally."

Lelouch looks surprised. "Nunnally. She couldn't see not because of a psychological disorder but rather because of geass"

Marianne jumped in. "Even though she was just a fake witness, there was a danger that her life would be endangered."

"To save her, there needed to be evidence that she would never get anywhere near the truth." Charles adds.

Marianne continues. "In the original plan, only one immortal code was enough. But as research continued, we found out that without another code, in other words CC, the plan wouldn't work with 100 percent guarantee."

"Since Marianne's persuasion of CC didn't work we had no choice to use you."

Lelouch stares at his parents. "Then for what have I…"

Charles interrupts Lelouch. "If the Ragnorak junction is successful, then such tragedies will no longer take place. "

Marianne continues. "All masks will be gone. We can all be who we really are."

Lelouch is incensed. "I see. The battles between Britannia and the Black Knights were all just bait to lure CC out. In other words from the very beginning I was nothing but noise to the world. A hindrance. What do you three think?"

CC, Kallen, and Suzaku walk up behind Lelouch.

CC replies, "You noticed that I showed up.

"The fact that you returned to you original persona. It is necessary for the project. And of course my Q1 is here."

Charles replies "Yes we need CC." Thus Kururugi your pursuit all the way here is meaningless."

"So it seems. I heard you were immortal already. That's why I need to confirm something. This world that you're trying to create."

"Indeed. It is a world that both Euphie and Nunnally desired a gentle world."

Lelouch responds. "So this is indeed."

Charles continues. "CC now that we are all gathered, the plan can commence. We shall grant your wish afterwards."

Charles raises his hand to take CC's code and begin the Ragnorak Junction.

Marianne exclaims, "It has begun. The sword of Akasha will now kill the gods."

Charles continues, "And now once we merge our two marks together, the new world shall be born."

Charles begin sot walk towards CC. Suzaku looks a Lelouch.

"Lelouch, what was your motive for gaining control of the world?"

Kallen looks at Suzaku and then at Lelouch.

"Stop asking me stupid questions. I fought for Nunnally's "

"Are you planning on using Nunnally as an excuse?"

"You're right," Lelouch looks at both Kallen and Suzaku, "I fought for the things I wanted to protect."

"To desire some result, one must take action."

"The method one chooses will also lead to the denial of other things."

Lelouch stares at Kallen as he says these words.

"Then."

"Yes I won't approve of you or your train of thought."

Lelouch prevents his father from joining his mark to CC's.

Lelouch continues, "Why do people lie? The answer isn't only because it's used for conflicts. It's because they yearn for something. A world just as it is will bring no change. You don't call that being alive. It's equivalent to a world of memories, a complete and secluded world. I do not want that.

Marianne looks at Kallen and Lelouch.

"Lelouch, are you going to deny me, as well? Is it because of this girl?

Is she the one that has turned you against me."

The emperor seems to notice Kallen for the first time. "She is a Britannian brat who has turned her back on her heritage and her father like your son. Her name is Kallen Stadtfeld."

"Don't call her that! Her name is Kallen Kouzuki," Lelouch says it with such venom that they all stare at him, " Mother, is your wish the same as the emperor?"

"It is a good thing for everyone scattered around to become one again. You can even become one with the deceased, you know. Even Euphemia or perhaps Naoto."

Suzaku and Kallen grimace at the attempt to make them turn on Lelouch.

Lelouch is confident in his friends.

"So that's how it is after all. You too believe that kind of world is good thing. However that is good you are forcing on others. It is no different from evil."

The emperor respond to Lelouch, "The day when everyone understand shall come."

"It won't! There is just one thing that is clear right now. You may believe that your intentions were good for what you did to Nunnally and me. However you two abandoned us!"

Marianne gets defensive. "That was in order to protect."

"Why did you not stop the war between Japan and Britannia? When you two prioritized the plan. It didn't matter whether we were alive or dead anymore. That's why we were abandoned. Leaving us with just a self satisfying excuse."

"That's not how it was."

You just said it. You can become one with those that are already deceased. You aren't even looking at the future."

Charles proclaims, "The future lies after the Ragnorak junction. The gentle world Nunnally spoke of."

"No. The world you spoke of is merely a world gentle to yourselves The world Nunnally desired must be a world where you can be kind to others."

"And what of it. The Ragnorak junction has already begun"

"Who knows? I am Zero, the man of miracles."

Lelouch pulls the contact out of his eye.

"Geass won't work on me or apparently anyone lese here."

"No isn't there someone else?"

"What?"

"That's right. The world of C is the will of all humans And humans are not equal. Those were both of your words. Because they are not equal you know what that means of my powers, no?"

"Foolish Lelouch! The power of kings cannot defeat the gods."

"This isn't winning, this is a wish. Yes right now this moment I know myself. Gods! The collective unconsciousness. Do not stop the progress of time!"

Marianne runs at Lelouch . "Lelouch naughty children like you."

Kallen gets in front of Lelouch and knocks Marianne down. Suzaku puts his sword between Lelouch and his parents.

Marianne looks at Suzaku and Kallen. "Impudent children!"

Suzaku is angry. "Not a single person not even Euphie would've wanted this!"

"I saved you in order to allow you to talk to Euphie."

"That's what's called forcing things on other people," Suzaku responds.

Charles can't believe this "There is no way it can work. On the gods on humans themselves."

Lelouch has had enough. "Even so I desire tomorrow."

As Lelouch says this both of his eyes are filled with the geass symbol. The sword of Akasha falls apart.

Marianne can't believe it "Impossible."

"The thought elevator is. Marianne and I… and brother's dream is collapsing," Charles says.

CC falls to the ground. "Charles, stop all of this. This was all just too preposterous."

"CC so long as our marks still exist."

Charles and Marianne begin to disappear.

"Impossible! I should be immortal yet I am being devoured by the world of C."

"What about CC? She was with us."

CC just shakes her head. "I realized you two were just doing it for your own liking."

Marianne says, "No it was for Lelouch and Nunnally."

Lelouch looks at his parents. "Do you two know the meaning of Nunnally's smile?"

Charles and Marianne look confused.

While the others including CC imagine Nunnally's smile and what it means to them.

"Why do you not know? Nunnally couldn't see or walk properly. That's why she knew that there are things in this world that cannot be accomplished by oneself. Nunnally's smile was the very least she could do to express her gratitude."

Charles is furious at this. "Deceptions like that are exactly."

"You will not call that a lie! I won't let you! You looked down upon us neglecting reality and watched us delightfully. Screw all of that. There is only one truth. You two parents abandoned us!"

"You obnoxious fool!"

Charles moves towards Lelouch her puts his hands around Lelouch's neck. Suzaku moves towards Lelouch.

"Suzaku stay your hand. Mother to answer your question from before this is Kallen Kouzuki, my Q1. In other words your replacement. A new and improved version of Marianne the Flash"

Marianne cannot believe the words said to her. Lelouch grabs Kallen's right hand with his left and kisses it. He then grabs Suzaku's left hand with his right. He places then upon the emperors hand on his neck.

Charles tries one last thing. "Deny me and what awaits you will be his, Schniezel's world. Good and evil are merely the front and back of the same card."

Lelouch laughs 'Haven't you heard father or was it a mundane matter. Schniezel died by the hand I hold here." Lelouch lifts Kallen's right hand. "Now begone."

With that Charles and Marianne disappear and the geass symbol leaves Charles hand and rests on Lelouch's hand.

Bismarck has managed to gather the other Knights of the Round and escapes when he senses the emperor's death.

"CC are you going as well."

"I should be smiling when I die, no? What about you? What are you going to do now?

You have rejected Charles and Marianne. You have chosen reality, chosen the path of advancing time"

Kallen is stunned at what has happened.

"What was that thing that flew into Lelouch's hand."

Lelouch lifts his hand to find the geass symbol.

"What is that?" Kallen asks.

"It means I have to spend an eternity with Lelouch," CC responds.

Suzaku looks at them. "An eternity with Lelouch."

Kallen is still unsure about something. "What did you mean by smiling when you die?"

Lelouch looks at Kallen. "An immortal can grant someone geass. If that person can control the power and allows it to grow. They can then receive the immortal code and it is possible to then kill the former immortal. Of course they have to grant the geass giver a wish, it's sort of a contract."

Kallen considers this. The ability to kill a former immortal, in other words kill CC.

"I want the power. CC, can you give me geass? You want to die. Isn't that what you said earlier outside?"

CC looks at Kallen. "I might as well seeing as though Lelouch seems to have failed me."

Lelouch jumps in "No CC."

Kallen couldn't believe it. All of this was for Lelouch and now he didn't want her. He wanted CC.

"I will grant Kallen her geass."

"Very well." CC walks away.

"No Lelouch I don't want you to die. I mean I'm doing this for you."

"For one you can still take CC's code and take her life when your geass reaches its potential."

Lelouch kisses Kallen and begins granting her geass.

Lelouch whispers in her ear "Secondly My wish isn't to die, it is to spend eternity with my Q1."

* * *

Author's notes: This was the hardest one to write since there was much dialogue from so many different people. Obviously I know who is saying what but other people have to make sense of it also.

About Gino does Schniezel just let him go and how does Gino get from Pendragon to Japan. Does Lelouch just say, "Hey you tried to dethrone me. How about I give you a ride to my enemies." Sure he wouldn't fight for Lelouch but at least it would be one less enemy. Let's not forget the insanity of the Black Knights joining Schniezel. I understand that they have common enemy but Schniezel has a weapon that could wipe everybody off the battlefield and obviously he isn't afraid to use it. The Black Knights seem to match up well with Lelouch's forces.

Hey if Kallen wants to get answers from Lelouch, why doesn't she just call him? She has his cell number and Schniezel knows the number to the royal only private line. I mean if I had those kinds of questions for someone I would give them a ring. Just wanted to get those things out there.


	5. Emperor Lelouch

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass or its characters.

So this chapter and the previous one where supposed to be one. I thought okay go to Kamine island, confront parents, and become emperor.

Then I went and had a look at the chapter and realized Lelouch and his parents talk for a long time. I also had to do something with Kaguya, Nunnally, Rolo, etc.

Then I started writing about a meeting with Kaguya. I got carried away I guess.

So if anyone is wondering what happened when Nunnally arrived at Ashford and nobody remembers who she is? I guess you have to read carefully because the answer is so obvious.

* * *

Lelouch and crew arrive back at Ashford. Jeremiah is out to meet them.

"My lord, Lady Kaguya and Li Xing-ke have arrived."

"Very well Jeremiah. We will meet with them. Jeremiah find Rakshata there is work to be done. Are Lloyd and Cecile here? Suzaku is asking for them."

" It will be taken care of. My lord there is another issue. The geass canceller proved most effective here."

Suddenly two small shapes come out of the shadow. It is Nunnally and Rolo and Milly is behind them. Nunnally is attempting to walk. She looks up. Everybody sees her big blue eyes. Lelouch is stunned.

"Nunnally you can walk. And you can see."

"Yes brother, Lord Jeremiah used something on me and my eyes opened. My legs felt stronger. Brother Rolo suggested I try to walk."

Rolo is careful not to let Nunnally get too far ahead of him. Nunnally kisses Rolo's cheek. Rolo blushes.

Lelouch is in awe. "I see."

Nunnally brings Lelouch closer to them. The three of them hug.

"My big brothers."

"Actually I think I'm the youngest."

"No, I'm pretty sure I am."

Both Rolo and Nunnally. "Brother, who's the baby."

They begin to argue over who is the youngest. Lelouch hangs his head.

"Kallen."

"Yes, Lelouch."

"You should have let them kill me."

Everybody gasps and stares at Lelouch.

"Brother, don't say such things. Really."

Lelouch laughs. Everybody joins him. Milly walks over to Kallen and jumps at her.

"Milly please."

Milly wags her finger at Kallen and Lelouch.

"To think all this time. The two of you behind my back and I never suspected it."

Milly pretends to like she is shot in the heart. They laugh.

"Lelouch, you should have given Kallen a cool name and costume, too.

She could have been number one or Infinity."

Lelouch looks over at Kallen.

"She has a name. Q1."

"Q1? That's not very cool. What does that mean?"

"I am the black king and she is the black queen."

Nunnally moves towards them. Rolo is right behind her.

"Let me see Kallen."

Nunnally looks at Kallen. She gasps.

"Brother Rolo, you are right she is beautiful. She reminds a little of mother."

Kallen blushes and looks down.

Milly adds, "Except for the short spiky red hair, but I think you are more beautiful."

Jeremiah comments. "Despite the fact that Lady Marianne was a great knightmare pilot. I believe Lady Kallen, if I may call you that, is much better."

Suzaku continues, "And she is a true friend."

Everybody looks at Lelouch expecting him to add to the conversation. He only shrugs.

Kallen hits him

"You certainly aren't nicer. Well at least you didn't try to end the world. "

"Brother. It's okay Kallen you can hit him, again."

Jeremiah walks over to Lelouch.

"Your majesty, the meeting."

Jeremiah holds out the Zero mask. Lelouch shakes his head.

"No, Jeremiah that issue has been handled. I am no longer Zero or Lelouch Lamperouge. I no longer need masks of any kind. I am Lelouch vi Britannia."

* * *

Lady Kaguya admitted that they had been treated well at Ashford even meeting the director's granddaughter, who everybody called president despite the fact that she no longer attended this school. She wondered when Zero would return. She also wondered why no one knew of the whereabouts of the other Black Knights. Were they with Zero? Nobody had any idea what happened in the meeting with Schniezel. Jeremiah had refused to answer questions saying Zero would answer them all when he returned. Jeremiah walks into the room.

"Lady Kaguya, the meeting is to begin. Lord Xing-ke and Empress Tianzi have also been sent for."

"Thank you Lord Jeremiah."

Kaguya allows Jeremiah to lead her to the conference room.

"Lord Jeremiah, a question if I may?"

Jeremiah simply nods.

"You have known Lord Zero many years. Is that correct?"

"Since he was a child. I served under his mother."

Kaguya pondered this. Perhaps a check into Jeremiah's past would give her answers. It would come in due time.

They arrived at the room. Jeremiah walks in ahead of them.

"Now presenting United Federation of Nations chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi, Former empress of the Chinese Federation and current representative Tianzi, and commander-in-chief of the Black Knights, Li Xing-ke."

Kaguya bursts into the room in her normal fashion.

"Lord Zero making us wait, and especially me your wiii…"

Before Kaguya is a conference table. On her side are three chairs on the other side were five people none were wearing Zero's mask. However the mask was in the middle in front an unmistakably Britannian man wearing Zero's costume. To his right are Suzaku and Rolo. To his left are Kallen and, the governor of area 11, Nunnally vi Britannia. Behind them are Milly Ashford and CC. Kaguya and Tianzi froze. Xing-ke walks forward.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is Zero, Tohdoh, Ohgi? Who are you?"

Lelouch points to the mask.

"Please take a seat. All will be explained soon enough."

Kaguya looks a t Lelouch.

"Are you Zero?"

Lelouch looks at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah comes to the table. He faces Kaguya.

"I would like to present: Master Rolo Lamperouge, the knight of seven Suzaku Kururugi, the Lady Kallen Kouzuki, and her highness, Nunnally vi Britannia, governor of Area 11."

All eyes are on Lelouch.

"Of course his majesty, Lelouch vi Britannia, formerly known as Zero, CEO of the Black Knights and Lelouch Lamperouge a student at this very school"

Kaguya is stunned, Zero a Britannian prince. Who else knew this?

"Lelouch vi Britannia." Kaguya knew that name.

"I suppose I didn't as much of an impression on you as I did on Suzaku and Lord Kirihara."

"Lord Kirihara knew your identity."

"Yes, Kallen and CC can attest to it well if they were here Tamaki and Ohgi could also."

The other Black Knights that was the issue. Where were they?

Xing ke is uneasy at the way this Britannian prince is controlling the situation.

Why have Kallen and Suzaku followed him?

"Where are the other Black Knights?" Xing-ke asks.

"They are dead," Lelouch simply states.

Suzaku and Kallen look uneasy at the answer. Kaguya and Tianzi look frightened.

Xing-ke begins to have a coughing fit. Lelouch looks at the blood coming from his mouth.

"Xing-ke, I did not give the empress her freedom to take her life or yours."

Kaguya looks at her friend and then turns to Lelouch. "What happened to the Black Knights?"

"They were killed after attempting treason with the enemy."

"Who killed them?"

"My most trusted subordinate and hopefully future wife."

Lelouch signals towards Kallen.

"Kallen, how come? You and master Zero but. I see. Kallen, all along you have been after master Zero but denied your true feelings. I understand."

Kaguya looks down and seems depressed.

Xing-ke is not satisfied with the answers.

"And what of the reported meeting with Prince Schniezel."

"Schniezel and Cornelia died with the traitorous Black Knights."

Kaguya is stunned by all the information. It is too much.

"Did your father send you? Was it all a plan from the beginning sending you to Japan?"

Lelouch laughs. "It was but not the way you imagine it. My father and mother had a yearning for the past. More innocent times. My brother Schniezel wanted the present. But I want the future."

Xing-ke continues to look at Lelouch.

"What does the emperor desire now?"

"The emperor desires nothing and never will again. The 98th emperor Charles zi Britannia died at my hands. I, the black king, have taken care of the old king and my queen the opposition. The path is now clear. The old tired corrupt royalty will be done away with. "

Tianzi looks scared. Kaguya moves to comfort her. Xing-ke stands up as if to make a move towards Lelouch. Lelouch raises his hand. Suddenly Rolo appears behind Kaguya and Tianzi. Xing-ke looks incredulous.

"Xing-ke, I did not wish to resort to such tactics so would you please take your seat. I promised my brother Rolo a new life. Your actions may make me break my promise."

Xing-ke takes his seat. Suddenly Rolo appears back in his seat. Xing-ke begins to have another coughing fit.

"Perhaps something should be done. I seem to recall Rakshata doing research on medical cybernetics. That can be taken care of later," Lelouch continues as she stares at Kaguya. "Milly, would you take Kallen and Suzaku to get some rest. Killing makes one tired and hungry. Rolo take Nunnally and get some rest. Although I dread what you two will come with. CC do whatever you want. Jeremiah, find Rakshata and have her look at Xing-ke. See if there is anything that can be done for him. I'm sure empress Tianzi would like to accompany you too."

Kaguya looks a t Lelouch. "What about you and me, your majesty?"

"I would like a word with my wife. Or do you no longer consider yourself the bride of Zero."

Suzaku began to walk back towards Milly. Rolo and Kallen did not want to leave Lelouch alone with Kaguya. Xing-ke and Tianzi felt the same about leaving Kaguya alone with Lelouch. Suzaku looks a Lelouch.

"Lelouch, you won't." Suzaku points at his eyes.

"No, Suzaku there won't any need for that.

Everybody is wondering what that was about.

"It's fine a will speak with the prince."

Nunnally is in her chair and signals for Rolo to take her near Tianzi.

"Tianzi is your name. Let's be friends." Nunnally holds out her hand

Tianzi is unsure what to do. Xing-ke nods. She takes Nunnally's hand.

"Tianzi is my title but my name is Jiang Lihua."

"Maybe we can get something to eat. Too bad brother is inside. His food is the best."

Xing-ke blinks Zero is not only a caring brother but also a cook.

CC walks by "Pizza. You're still governor. You can get us all the pizza you want."

Everybody looks at CC. Nunnally nods in agreement.

"Yes pizza would be nice. CC you're very pretty."

CC just keeps walking. Xing -ke looks back into the room. He feels uneasy about leaving Kaguya alone with Lelouch with Zero.

Kallen, Milly, and Suzaku walk by them. Milly looks over at Xing-ke.

"Don't worry about Lady Kaguya. I'm more worried about Lelouch."

Suzaku and Kallen nod.

"I heard that, Madam President."

"That was the idea my dearest Lulu."

Milly laughs.

"Kallen."

"Yes Lady Kaguya."

"I would like a word with you later."

"Of course."

Lelouch and Kaguya stare at each other for a while. Kaguya begins.

"Do you love Kallen? Will you care for her? Or is she just some tool or pawn for you."

Lelouch thought it over. Kaguya is not the type of person who he could answer jokingly with. He could get away with it with his siblings even Suzaku or Kallen. Or course they were still waiting at the door. Kaguya's eyes remained on Lelouch.

"Yes, I plan on making her Kallen vi Britannia. If she would have me."

Lelouch hears the door close. They are truly alone now. Lelouch sighs. Kaguya notices.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just. The answer to that question while true differs depending on who asks it."

"I see then. Very well. What is it that Zero? I mean, Lelouch wants. What is your purpose here? You have the Black Knights. I suppose you may even have a faction within Britannia loyal to yourself."

"I want the future. I want the world."

"That simple. What would you do with the world once you have it? Even your friends have shown kindness to us now. If we cross you, perhaps Suzaku or Rolo would kill us. Just as Kallen killed the Black Knights."

"Lady Kaguya, may I pose a question to you?"

"What would that be?"

"What determines the right to govern the world?"

"Pride and honor are necessary for people to govern others."

"Very well answered. You are a gifted person. However I have a different answer."

"May we hear it?"

"The preparedness to destroy."

"Destroy."

"To destroy the world and ourselves"

"What is it that you would like to destroy?"

Lelouch stand up. He turns his away from Kaguya.

"Britannia."

Kaguya is stunned at this announcement. Lelouch takes his seat once more

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Kaguya, I am here to begin negotiations for the Holy Empire of Britannia to join the United Federation of Nations."

"On whose authority."

"My own."

"Do you have that power? I understand that Tianzi's former fiancée, Odyseuss, was the crown prince."

"The old emperor would have his children fight over position. Before I became Zero, I was 17th in line to the throne. Now who knows where I stand, but in a few weeks none will stand before me. So will you accept us on this condition? For the time being as Zero I can guarantee the security of Japan."

Kaguya looks at Lelouch. "Yes I think we can begin negotiations."

Suzaku is starving and goes to eat pizza with CC, Rolo, and Nunnally. They invite Tianzi and Xing-ke. Tianzi can't believe what pizza tastes like.

"It's so good."

CC nods in agreement.

"The empress has good taste."

Kallen and Milly are walking together.

"So what happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing. Everything. It just built up little by little."

Kallen sighed. If she hadn't been captured. Where would she and Lelouch be? Would it be the same? She didn't think of what might have been only of what was going on.

"You know now that Lelouch plans on making a run at the throne. You have to be ready. I mean as a princess or empress you have some much planning and parties. You have to remember people and places."

"Wait what?"

"You and Lelouch are going to be together. You know married."

"Yes I think so." Kallen said looking into the room where Lelouch and Kaguya were meeting. "Yes I love him and he loves me."

"Well when and if he goes back to Britannia or remains here in, um, Japan, he will most likely be a leader. You know important. Meeting important people. Going to important parties and the like."

Kallen hadn't thought of all of that. She only thought of herself and Lelouch together.

"I don't know. I just…"

"Well I can help of course."

Lelouch and Kaguya walk into the room. Everybody looks at them. Lelouch nods. Suzaku simply nods back. He heads off.

Kallen storms over to Lelouch. She sees Kaguya. "Lady Kaguya. Umm."

"Kallen about the talk. There is no need anymore. Just take care of Master… um Prince Lelouch and if he hurts you, hurt him back."

Kaguya walks over to Tianzi and Xing-ke eating pizza with CC, Nunnally, and Rolo.

Tianzi lifts a slice to Kaguya.

"It's called pizza and it is delicious."

CC laughs. "I like this girl."

Kaguya laughs and takes the slice from Tianzi.

Back to Lelouch and Kallen

"Lelouch!"

"Yes my dear."

"Did you know about parties and events?"

"Yes I've heard of them. You've been to a couple of them yourself."

"No. I mean when you're. Milly tell him."

Milly walks over.

"Well Lelouch it's like this. As an important person it is important to have parties, ceremonies, dinners, special events. It's the life of a noble. I mean as royalty well your duties would be greater. If you stay here in Japan as Zero well your wife," Milly gestures to Kallen, "would be your public face and would have to keep appearances and things of that nature."

Lelouch put his hands on his head. What was Milly doing filling Kallen's head with such nonsense at a time like this. Britannia, the world was in his grasp and it was going to be brought down because of parties and dinners. He could feel Kallen and Milly staring at him. Well Milly would have to pay or at least take care of the matter.

"Well why don't you take care of these things Milly."

Milly's eyes opened wide.

"Yes Milly Ashford, royal party planner."

At this moment Rivalz walks in. He is excited to see everyone. He has talked to Nunnally and Rolo so he understands some of what has happened. Lelouch walks over to Kallen and puts his arm around her. He kissed her cheek.

"No, Milly don't seem to understand. You won't work for me. You will be my second wife."

Kallen didn't move as Lelouch held her tight. Milly blushed. Rivalz almost fainted from the shock.

"Well I guess grandfather and father wouldn't mind since it would restore the family prestige."

Kallen tried to get away to give Lelouch and Milly their moment, but Lelouch refused to let her go. He kissed her cheek again.

"Only if Kallen gets to be your first wife and her children get your titles. No infighting in this family."

Rivalz about lost his mind "Madam President. Milly and Lelouch."

Lelouch saw his friend. "Very well Miss Ashford we have a deal."

Kallen laughs. "Then it's time to seal the deal with a kiss."

Milly blushes. Lelouch is stunned

"Kallen, what here in front of everyone."

Kallen kisses him.

"See that wasn't that bad."

Lelouch looks at Rivalz. Rivalz calms down.

"Buddy if a barely stood a chance against you when you were an abandoned prince needing shelter," Rivalz states referring to the closeness Lelouch and Milly always shared, "How can I compete with you as prince or leader of a nation?"

"Rivalz."

Milly walks over to Rivalz and kisses him on the cheek. Rivalz waves goodbye and walks over to the pizza eaters. They stare at him walk over. Nobody knows what to say. Rivalz sort of stands there. Tianzi lifts a slice up to him.

"Have you ever tried pizza? It's my first time. It's real good."

Rivalz takes the slice from the empress. "I guess it is real good."

CC looks at him. "Of course because it's free."

Over there Lelouch kisses Milly on the cheek. Kallen grunts.

"It is enough for now Q1. There will be more time for all of this later."

Milly blushes. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine Lelouch would be her family's savior.

Lelouch takes Milly and Kallen into the conference room.

He looks at them.

"This will be a marriage of convenience for all of us."

"Of course my dearest Lulu," Milly replies, "Your heart is set on Kallen. However, I just can't resist.

Milly leans in to kiss Lelouch. He closes his eyes in preparation. She grabs his ears.

"You little rascal."

Nunnally and Rolo walk into the room.

Nunnally starts, "Um brother if Kallen and Milly are going to be your wives shouldn't you have a wedding."

"A wedding?"

Milly's eyes light up. "Yes a wedding where both the bride and groom are wearing a veil." She says pointing at Lelouch and Kallen. "Then a simple wedding between two former classmates who discover they love each other." This time she only points at herself.

Kallen blinks and thinks. Lelouch marries her as Zero and Milly as Lelouch Lamperouge.

Nunnally nods her head. Lelouch doesn't understand.

So Rolo helps him. "Brother you will marry Kallen as Zero and Milly as Lelouch Lamperouge."

"But I am no longer those names. And"

Kallen interrupts him. "But you are Lelouch; you are Zero, Lelouch Lamperouge, and Lelouch vi Britannia. You will be a brother, husband, leader, and so much more."

Lelouch didn't like it but agreed. Not just one wedding but two.

It ended up being three. You see Nunnally, Milly, and Kallen all had this crazy idea that he owed something to Shirley. Suzaku agreed. Upon hearing this Rolo became uncomfortable. Lelouch saw this and hugged his brother.

"It's alright Rolo. Nobody will ever know."

So the night before Zero and Kallen were married, they forced Lelouch to marry Shirley. Of course Lelouch felt a little weird marrying a dead person, but his feelings didn't matter. Of course someone had to take Shirley's place.

Lelouch making a suggestion, "What about that cute girl from history class. Suzaku know the one"

Everybody looks at him.

"I have an idea. No funny business mister," Milly exclaims.

The ceremony and dinner take place at the Ashford student council clubhouse.

So of course they put on orange wig on Nunnally. After the ceremony Lelouch kisses her on the cheek.

Nunnally exclaims, "Oh Lulu," doing her best Shirley impression, "Was that good?"

Lelouch begins to cry.

Nunnally takes off the wig and walks over to him. She signals Rolo over.

"It's okay brother, Rolo and me will take care of you too."

The three of them hug. Nunnally puts the wig back on.

"Lulu, no more gambling. I forbid it. Lulu, I'm going make you into a respectable and considerate man. Was that good, Milly?"

Milly simply nods.

At dinner all their friends are there. They are all seated at a table. Lelouch is by Kallen. Next to her is Suzaku. Then Xing-ke, Tianzi, and CC. On Lelouch's other side are Milly, Kaguya, Rolo, Nunnally, Rivalz, and Nina. For some reason Kaguya and Milly seem very friendly. Lelouch can only wonder what the are talking about. Tianzi and CC seem to be discussing pizza. The empress seems in awe of CC's knowledge of pizza over the centuries. It's almost like she was there. Suzaku and Xing-ke are discussing Knightmares and military stuff. Nunnally, Rivalz, and Nina are a discussing Ashford and, of course, Euphemia. Nunnally describes a time when her and Euphie got in a fight over who would marry Lelouch. Everybody laughs at this. Lelouch notices that throughout the dinner, Kaguya and Rolo are also talking quiet animated about something. Kallen simply looks at him and smiles.

After dinner Lelouch ask to be alone with Nina. Suzaku and Kallen are definitely against this.

"It will be okay Suzaku, Kallen. Leave us."

They leave them. At the door Rolo stops Kallen. He looks at her.

"I must be brother's shield. Make sure Nunnally gets to her room safely."

Kallen nods. Nunnally looks unsure, but cherishes the opportunity to speak alone with Kallen.

Nina and Lelouch are staring at each other

"Why are you doing this? What are your trying to do?"

"Make the world peaceful, a better world. It is my personal wish."

"It was Princess Euphemia's wish, as well, no?"

"Yes that is why I doing all of this. Even if it is at my expense."

"I see. I will help you. FLEIA is still out there"

"Nina, you have done enough. The information you have is sufficient. I understand your true feelings. You have given me, Zero, Euphie's murderer enough help"

"I won't forgive Zero, probably forever. But on the other hand I had to find my own answer. That is all."

"You are great person. Euphie would have been proud."

Lelouch walks away. He goes over to his room. Of course it's not there.

Lelouch shakes his head. He doesn't know where he is staying. He goes to the next room. Maybe they know what's going on. He knocks on the door.

"Um it's Lelouch, do you know where?"

Out of the room comes CC.

"See I told he was coming. That'll be pizza for a whole year, Q1."

Lelouch notices Kallen in the room. She signals for him to come in. She kisses him.

"Um Kallen, where am I staying?"

"Here silly."

"Where are you staying?"

"Here of course."

"I see but the wedding tomorrow."

"When you wake up I will be gone. Whisked away by Milly Ashford, party planner."

Lelouch lies down. He looks up at the ceiling. Kallen lies down beside him.

They both think this is the beginning. This is our bed. The thought was strange to them.

"Kallen, didn't we do this once before."

Kallen is asleep. Lelouch kisses her cheek and goes out of the room. He sees Rolo exiting a room. He goes over to him.

"I was putting Nunnally to sleep. Being a big brother is tough. How did you do it all those years?"

"Love, Rolo, love. Now where's you room."

"What's wrong with that room?" Rolo asks pointing at the room Lelouch just left.

"Kallen is in there sleeping. I don't want talk of any funny business going on. After all I just married Shirley".

Rolo begins to cry. Lelouch looks into his eyes. He removes his contacts.

"Rolo, forget it. It never happened."

Rolo is caught in Lelouch's geass. He looks around wondering what happened.

"Okay brother you can share my room. But no snoring."

They go into the room.

The ceremony is short. A few friends and left over black Knights are there. Since Xing-ke is the only surviving male Black Knight leader, he serves as best man.

Lady Kaguya and Tianzi are maids of honor.

As Lady Kaguya put it. "It would be an honor to serve the bride of Zero."

Lelouch is dressed as Zero. Kallen wears a Japanese style dress. At the you may kiss the bride part the priest kind of shrugs. Lelouch puts his back towards the audience and removes his mask. Everybody gasps. He has Kaguya hold it as he kisses Kallen. When he gets back up and puts his mask on. He opens his little eyes hole and tells the priest to forget who he just saw.

Tianzi catches the bouquet which makes Xing-ke go into coughing fit, but no blood.

Kaguya smiles at her friend.

The next week is more of the same. This time Lelouch has to wear tuxedo. Suzaku, Rolo, and, of course, Rivalz are there for Lelouch. Nunnally, Kallen, and Nina are there for Milly. This time there is no need for dramatics during the kiss. It is simple, however.

This time during the bouquet toss it seems to be going towards Nunnally. But Rolo uses his geass and moves the bouquet a little to the side. When he unfreezes things the bouquet falls towards Kaguya. Nunnally is like huh what happened.

Kaguya smiles holding her bouquet looking at Rolo.

Lelouch leans over to his brother knowing what happened. "You may end up regretting that move."

Rolo does not know what Lelouch means as Kaguya finally looks elsewhere.

That night after dinner Lelouch sitting with his wives. That will take a while to used to. Part of the deal was no wedding night until Lelouch settled his business. No need to leave any possible children orphaned.

"Why must you go, Lelouch?" Milly asked. "Wasn't a free Japan your goal? Everything and everyone you love is here!"

Lelouch looks at her as she begins to cry. Kallen comforts her but she can't wonder why Lelouch needs to go to Britannia. Here in Japan he is Zero, a living legend. No one knows who he is. Britannia will be a mess for years to come. Lelouch looks at them.

"I made a promise to Suzaku."

Kallen looks at him. "Suzaku."

"Eight years ago when Britannia invaded Japan. I made a vow."

Milly and Kallen look at Lelouch.

"What was it?"

"I'm going to destroy Britannia."

(In the anime this is Milly announcing but obviously it isn't her here)

"A month has passed since the tragedy if the FLEIA warhead. Today, there is a major announcement from His Majesty Emperor Charles and he will be doing an international live broadcast from Pendragon Palace. His Majesty has not shown himself to the public for a whole month, but now…"

At Pendragon Palace.

The room is filled with royalty and nobility. Didn't they say that the emperor was missing? Well Bismarck reported it but he is missing. What about Schniezel and his people. Who knows? And what of the Black Knights and Zero, they have established Japan once more. His majesty will surely do something

"His Majesty will now enter."

Entering from the side is the unmistakable figure of Zero. He walks over to the throne.

"Where is His Majesty?" demands Guinevere su Britannia

Zero sits down and removes his mask. He reveals himself to be Lelouch vi Britannia.

He sets the mask on a stand beside his throne.

"Why?" asks Carline su Britannia

"I am the 99th emperor of Britannia. Lelouch vi Britannia"

Carline even more surprised than before. "Huh really?"

"You were alive?" Guinevere asks.

(I think the answer to that is duh that's why I'm here but I digress)

"Indeed sister. I came back from the depths of hell."

Odysseus eu Britannia begins to walk forward. "I'm so glad Lelouch. When we found Nunnally, I knew there could be a chance. But don't you think your prank has gone a bit over the line? I mean dressing as Zero. That is father's"

The 98th emperor, Charles zi Britannia died at my hands. The hands of Zero. Therefore, I am the new emperor."

Carline is indignant. "What is he talking about? This is unbelievable."

Guinevere is enraged. "Remove that imbecile! That vile criminal that slaughtered His Majesty!"

Guards run up to seize Lelouch when Suzaku falls down upon them.

"Allow me to introduce my knight Suzaku Kururugi. As a Rounds above all rounds members, I shall bestow upon him the title Knight of Zero."

Odysseus comes up to them. "This is not okay, Lelouch. You too Lord Kururugi. You cannot play such awful pranks on an international live broadcast."

"But brother I am not done allow me to introduce my consorts. First in the very spirit of my mother Marianne the Flash, a woman who as capable in a knightmare as she is in other areas, Kallen vi Britannia."

Kallen walks out. She walks out and stands at Lelouch's right.

"My second consort is a woman of noble background, who is ready for just about any occasion, Milly eu Britannia."

Milly walks out and stands at Lelouch's left.

The court cannot help but notice that Lelouch's second wife had taken Odysseus' name.

Odysseus' stares at Lelouch. "This has gone on far enough!"

"Is that so?"

Lelouch signals to Kallen.

Kallen walks forward. "Acknowledge us."

* * *

Author's note: The next chapter includes the battle with the Knights of the Round. I will at least add Knights of two and five and I will give the other knights knightmares with cool names. Hey and I had almost forgotten about Guilford and Claudio Darlton. They will reform the Glaston Knights and join the knights of the Round.

About Kallen and Milly's royal names. Kallen takes Lelouch's or his mother's name since she is a replacement for her. Milly got Odysseus' name since Lelouch is doing away with the old royalty and replacing it with his own. Kallen received the same geass as Lelouch.

CC says geass is the deepest desire of a person. Maybe in another story Kallen could have different geass but here the geass of absolute obedience was needed although I am yet to decide whether it is voice or sight activated.

About Nunnally's condition. Her father's says he used his geass to make Nunnally blind. I have decided that geass also made her crippled. Although so many years of not using her legs still make it hard for her to walk. On the same note how does the emperor's geass make Nunnally blind and crippled? Does he simply make her forget that she could see?

Wouldn't everybody else still remember Nunnally walking and seeing? I understand the psychological disorder excuse but I don't see how that certain geass can have that effect.

So I guess Gino is joining Lelouch since Suzaku and Kallen will convince him his not power hungry monster. Haven't decided how he will feel about the nobility being done away with. Of course that aspect may change. Thanks to nxkris for the suggestion.


	6. The Demon and the Flash

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or its characters

To worker 72: Again I see your Rolo position, you don't spend most of your life killing people for a living and than become a loving brother/family man. I don't think I made Rolo a saint. Maybe a little nicer. I think since he is now accepted into a larger group/family it changes him, During the second season you will hear Lelouch's friends talk about Rolo as an outcast/recluse. Lelouch's sort of changes that by promising Rolo a life/future and well this is it. Or you could say that it is the Christian side of me that thinks anyone can change. Maybe I should have just come out and had Rolo say "I will cut Nina if she gets within five feet of my brother" or "Xing-ke, move any closer to my brother and your woman (little girl) and her annoying friend die." I mean I dropped hints that Rolo is still ready to kill anybody to be with Lelouch or at Lelouch's command.

About the Black knight command staff. In this story it was either kill them or find a different way for Kallen help Lelouch escape. I chose the former at least for this story. I must admit it does make writing the rest of the story harder because I basically had to think of things for everybody else to do. It wasn't an easy choice to kill Tohdoh, Ohgi, or even Tamaki. I can keep them alive in another story and still have the Lelouch and Kallen forever ending that I want. Also Kallen hates herself for what she did and probably will until she dies.

About Lelouch's multiple marriages. I basically took everybody's character/personality into question. He and Kallen love each and will get married. She doesn't want the responsibilities of being an empress so Milly is the solution. So as punishment for filling Kallen's with all this stuff she has to marry Lelouch, but in time he will be the one that feels punished. I kind of made it real simple because that's just the way it seemed to me.

The Knights of the Round fight will be scripted like this.

Lelouch: "It's time"

Kallen: "I want peach and peanut butter pizza"

Lelouch shaking his head: "Pregnant woman have weird tastes."

Kallen: "What was that?"

Lelouch: "One peach and peanut butter pizza coming up"

Of course the action will be in there somewhere. I'm going to try use elements from almost every knightmare battle from the show. I'll space it out a bit so it doesn't run together. Everybody is on a first name basis except for Guilford. I also had to decide who fights who. Guilford and Nonnette are fighting to avenge Cornelia so they will target Lelouch and Kallen. Anya will target Gino and Suzaku, well because she knows them. Bismarck wants to avenge Charles and Marianne. Everybody else just wants to fight to prove themselves. Also the knightmares will be called by their simple name in other word Lancelot not Lancelot Albion, Guren not Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements.

On last thing even though Lloyd, Cecile, and Rakshata are shown to be the best knightmare making minds out there. They aren't the only ones. Lloyd didn't build the Gawain. The Knights of the Round obviously got their knightmares elsewhere so I kept that in mind.

* * *

I will have the Knights of the Round wait a little while more as they gather more forces and join with Guilford. So basically it is one month from FLEIA to the coronation. The Knights of the Round gather some forces and try to get a grasp of the situation. Here since the emperor and Schniezel are gone, the Britannian government is in shambles. During the next month the Knights of the Round join with Guilford. While they also encourage nobles to revolt therefore weakening Lelouch's available forces. There's also the remaining Black Knights to consider. Once their intentions are known it makes the attack almost certain. Of course that is Lelouch's plan. Cue Lelouch laughing.

* * *

Gino is sitting in his cell. It has been over a month. He must admit for a prisoner. He was been well fed and taken care of. He even gets comfortable bed and a television. The new emperor, Gino thinks with scorn, came to see him and offer him a position in his military. Gino did not respond. There is someone at the door. It isn't feeding time. It must be the demon emperor, again. Gino turns around. It's Suzaku and Kallen. They are dressed for their new roles, personal knight of the emperor and empress. Gino looks at them.

"Did the demon send you?"

Kallen laughs. "You know he wouldn't care if you called him that."

Suzaku looks at Gino. "Gino, if you only knew Lelouch."

"Know him Suzaku so he can cast his geass on me. Yes I know about that. Are you under his control?"

Suzaku looks down. "Yes he cast geass on me at Kamine Island. He told me to live. Gino if I could give my life to make up for what I've. I would, but this geass makes me survive no matter what."

"And you Kallen."

Kallen waves her hand. "I'm afraid he wasted his geass on me a long time ago with useless questioning."

"I see."

"Of course I have cast a different kind of spell on him all together."

Gino looks at them. "What is the plan?"

Suzaku blinks. "Well the Black Knights have stayed in Japan under Xing-ke. They need to defend the UFN. So the only forces we have are a few Britannian soldiers. Of course the remaining Knights of the Round are uncounted for. There are also many unaccounted Britannian forces that serve under nobles who area rebelling."

"What do you expect if their positions are being taken away?"

Kallen looks at Gino. "Gino, we need you help and experience."

"What is the condition of Tristan?"

Suzaku smiles. "Lloyd and Rakshata are tinkering with it right now. Of course if we let them continue. Then it will probably take all three of us to pilot it."

Kallen ask, "Well Gino what is your answer."

"Suzaku have you forgiven Lelouch for everything. What do you plan on doing with the power that you will get?"

"Gino I have forgiven Lelouch. Of course he may never forgive himself. Perhaps in the future. Gino, what do you wish for the world?"

Gino thinks about it. All these years he has been playing. As a noble's son. As a Knights of the Round. Of course he worked hard. Here the power of balance hung. Even if he joined the two in front of him would it be enough. What purpose did the Knights of the Round serve? After all here was Britannian itself asking for his help. His emperor, his empress, the emperor's personal knight. Was Gino Britannian? What did he want?

"Peace."

"Gino, then it is time you do something. Peace is at hand. What happens if the Rounds and the nobles win? Britannia will split into many factions as nobles go after the throne. It will engulf the world as other nations join the war. Gino, war must be avoided at all costs." Suzaku says as he looks down as he says this.

Gino looks at them once more. "How can you obtain peace if the nobles are revolting?"

Kallen smiles. "Once the Knights of the Round are removed, there won't be any force of sufficient strength to challenge Lelouch. It will only be nobles and petty warlords who we will have to seek out and destroy."

"And the United Federation Of Nations."

Now Suzaku smiled "His majesty has taken care of that. The world will be united not under banner of Britannia or any nation but one of peace and understanding."

Gino stand up and goes to the door. "Aren't you two coming? Or is your favorite soap on TV. I want to see what they have done to Tristan."

Kallen motions for the door to be opened. Much to Gino's surprise the knightmare hangar is nearby. They walk towards a man in white. He has his back to them.

"Lord Weinsberg, I see you've decided to join are little adventure."

"Your majesty, in case you haven't heard, I'm no longer a noble."

Lelouch smirks at that. "No Gino you are wrong. Have you not earned your title as a Knight of the Round much like Suzaku here?"

Gino looks at Suzaku.

"Of course, it is good you are here because these three were on their way to creating a monster."

"Humph," Rakshata grunts from the side of the Tristan, "This is of course the Tristan. In the time we had we added a bit more defense capabilities. We kept the transforming aspect and added energy wings and energy wing spikes."

"Well I'll see how it handles. It looks bluer."

Lloyd finally comes out "Well Suzaku told us blue was your favorite color so its wasn't much of an issue."

Gino smiles and jumps on Suzaku. "You remembered my favorite color. You are a true friend."

Suzaku manages to get Gino off him. Gino looks at Lloyd.

"By the way Lloyd, are you still an earl?"

Lloyd looks up at the Tristan. "Well no, but um. My former fiancée has named me Duke of Science, whatever that means."' Lloyd shrugs.

Rakshata jumps in "And I'm Duchess of Technology or something like that."

Gino looks at all of them. "Can she do that?"

Suzaku shakes his head. Kallen, who has been silent, slightly grunts.

"As long as it isn't of military or of strategic national importance to Milly we might as well still be at Ashford. "

Lelouch says, "Gino."

"Yes, your um majesty."

"Don't get married."

"Well your highness I will have the sense to marry only one woman."

"Yes, you think I would have learned from my father."

Everybody laughs. Just then Milly bursts into the room with servants pushing food trays.

"Okay everybody it's lunch time. That means everybody including you, your majesty. Oh and Gino is finally here. Good."

Lelouch simply nods. "She has been serving you a plate everyday we have been here. Let's go to the conference room. We have matters to discuss."

They walk over to the room, Lelouch indicated. They take seats as the servants serve the food. Milly, as is her custom during meals, takes her seat next to Lelouch to make sure he eats all his food. At the meeting are Suzaku, Kallen, Lloyd, Rakshata, Cecile, Rolo, CC, and Nunnally.

"We must discuss the upcoming battle and our opponents, the Knights of the Round."

Lelouch directs their attention to the screen.

"They have been gathering forces over the last month and will most likely attack in the upcoming week. Here is Lord Bismarck Waldstein in the Galahad. As Knight of One he is our most deadly opponent. The Knight of Two Lord Merlin Suzerain, he pilots the newly constructed Pellinore. It has a system similar that that of the Gawain. He made a name for himself fighting in areas Twelve and Eighteen. The Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst, she pilots the Lucan. Its capabilities are said to similar to that of the Shen Hu.

Next is Knight of Five, Salacia Ravenguard, she pilots the Bors. We have very little information on this other than it is a copy of the original Lancelot. She is in her mid twenties. He made a name for herself as a Sutherland pilot in the war with the EU.

Knight of six Anya Alstreim, she pilots the Mordred."

Gino looks up at the mention of Anya. He remembers her not being herself the last time they met. Lelouch continues.

"Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine, at the moment she is piloting an upgraded Vincent. She also attended military school with Cornelia. Finally Monica Kruszewski, Knight of twelve, at the moment she commands the Great Britannia. Of course the forces under their direct command. And then there's this."

Lelouch puts up a picture of what appears to be Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Claudio Dalton. They have a small group of soldiers with Sutherlands. They also have a few Gareths.

"At the moment Lord Guilford's location is unknown but we can assume he will join the Knights of the Round."

Gino begins to count seven Knights of the Round and their forces as well a reformed Glaston Knights under Guilford. Gino looks around the room for some reason he was the only one that was scared of the possible outcome of the battle.

"Your majesty, what forces do we have?"

"The people in this room. You, Suzaku, and Kallen will attack directly. While CC, Rolo, and myself stay back as support. Of course Milly and Nunnally have decided to take basic knightmare training but that will be last ditch effort."

Gino couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even the Knights of the Round alone were tough. When you add in the Glaston Knights and the regular forces in Sutherlands. It was too much. What about geass couldn't the emperor compel his forces to fight?

"Your majesty what about geass or the Black Knights."

"No Gino we must win this battle with no geass or help from outside forces."

Gino thought. The troops in the Sutherlands would be no problem. The Glaston Knights were a shell of their former selves and would be angry about Cornelia. Each would have to defeat two Knights of the Round and there would still be one left. He didn't doubt their abilities. Kallen had shown numerous times that she could handle even multiple Knight of the Round. Suzaku had proven himself worthy also. He stated himself that geass compelled him to try to survive. I wonder if I could get some of that.

They waited patiently for Gino to think. Finally Kallen broke the silence.

"Gino, we were going into this battle without you. And now with you we will win."

Gino blushes a little.

Suzaku notices this and adds, "Of course if you had rejected us Kallen was trying to convince Lelouch to let you go to the other side so she could teach you a lesson."

Gino smirked. He felt like laughing. Were they this confident? This wasn't going to be a battle of strategy. It was going to be a brawl. Gino had never been in a brawl but he heard they weren't fun. Gino only nodded.

Lelouch smiled. "It has been over two months since the emperor died. The Knights of the Round won't wait much longer. Very well then Lloyd, Rakshata take Gino to the Tristan. Maybe he and Suzaku can be involved in a small duel."

Gino follows them to the Tristan. Lelouch signals for Milly to take Nunnally. They would continue the knightmare training, he hoped they never used. Lelouch, CC, Kallen, and Rolo were left in the room. Lelouch signaled for the door to be closed. He took out another report this one from Jeremiah.

"It seems Lord Jeremiah was successful in storing up the FLEIA warheads. He also put a stop to the Damocles."

CC looks at Lelouch. "Why didn't you tell them about the FLEIA?"

"There's no need. It is a weapon of very last resort."

"Brother if they decide to use the FLEIA, I will protect you."

"Rolo I promised you a new life."

Kallen looks at Lelouch. "Lelouch about the FLEIA. I don't know if all of them were discovered."

"By the reports I received it seems we have it all covered. You two did it good job on your missions. It is a commendable job. That will be all for now."

Lelouch gets up and signals for CC to follow him. To Kallen seeing this seems like the last year never happened. There go Lelouch and CC off to have secret meetings. She sighed. Rolo stared at Kallen.

"Have you told brother, he has something else to live for?"

Kallen reaches for her stomach and begins to rub. "No."

Rolo grunts angrily "Kallen don't you think brother should know. Kallen, are you afraid he will do something stupid. I am his shield. You are his sword. Don't try to protect brother leave that to me. You just slash at his enemies. He needs to know."

Kallen looks down. "Rolo, I don't think we got all the FLEIA's. The people I talked to didn't know everything."

Rolo shakes his head. "Kallen, for brother I will do what I can.

* * *

CC and Lelouch walk out of the room. CC looks at Lelouch.

"I don't know what the results will be. It isn't like anyone has tested something like this."

"You have survived dozens of deaths."

"This one is different."

"Why didn't you tell them about the stolen FLEIA?"

"It would only worry them. I have a plan."

"No plan survives contact with the enemy."

"Huh."

Lelouch's phone rings. He talks to the person on the other line quietly.

"You know, your wife is pregnant," CC says with a smile.

Lelouch only nods. He had only been emperor for a few weeks and things were stacking up.

"Lelouch, you have to tell her that you know."

"CC even after all this time you still surprise me."

* * *

It happened almost a month again. During the month between his weddings and his coronation, He sent Kallen to find the FLEIA's. It was a chance for her to use her geass and gain information about FLEIA. He also sent Rolo and Jeremiah to destroy the Damocles and find continue Kallen's work. It was almost time to complete the plan.

Kallen arrived back in Japan one night. The only person waiting for was Lelouch.

She ran to him. They kissed.

"Are you hungry?"

Kallen could only nod.

"Let's go somewhere. All there is to eat at home is pizza."

Kallen laughed. They went to a little restaurant Lelouch frequented this last month when he wanted to get away. They only new him as Lelouch Lamperouge here so it wasn't a problem. Coming with Kallen at this hour could set off a scandal fortunately he had her use geass to take care of the problem. After eating Lelouch took Kallen to her room. Kallen pulled Lelouch into the room. Lelouch stopped himself.

"Kallen, I thought we decided."

"No Lelouch, you decided."

Kallen pulls Lelouch into the room.

As he lies there Lelouch looks at Kallen. How could he have rejected this, rejected her all this time? He kisses her forehead. She wakes up.

"Good morning Lulu."

"Kallen after this."

"I know. It was Milly's idea. I mean I wanted to."

"Me too but. It's time."

* * *

Lelouch knew he had to tell Kallen that he knew. Jeremiah came towards Lelouch. It was good to see Jeremiah here. The plan was now complete.

"Your highness the VIP is here."

"Take care of it Jeremiah. The project must start as soon as possible."

That night in a secluded part of the palace a jet arrived. Out of the jet walked a thin girl with glasses and black curly hair. Nobody knew she was there except for Jeremiah. He took her to her quarters.

Lelouch is standing with Milly near the hangar door.

"Are you about this?"

"Yes for the Zero Requiem."

Lloyd comes into the room. Milly feels a little uncomfortable with the arrangement.

"Is it done, Lord Asplund?"

"Yes your majesty the VIP proved most useful in completing the project, however, it is complicated."

"Leave it to me."

"Yes your majesty."

Lelouch leaves the room.

"Um Lloyd. I mean Lord Apslund. How is the Ganymede coming along?"

"Does her highness want to get out there and fight?"

Milly blushes. "No it's just grandfather wanted."

"Cecile has taken the project as her own. Of course with her highness's funding it will be accomplished soon."

"Thank you Lloyd." Milly leaves.

Lelouch walks into the knightmare hangar. Kallen is watching them make final adjustments to the Guren. They are also adding some weird looking pieces to the Shinkiro. He comes up behind and puts his arms around her.

"What's that they're adding to Shinkiro?"

"It's my secret weapon."

"You have me. You don't need secret weapons."

Lelouch laughs. He wants to say something. His phone rings.

"Your highness Knights of the Round are attacking with large force."

Lelouch looks at Kallen. "It's time."

* * *

Bismarck is leading the Knights of the Round on what he believes is a crusade of justice.

Bismarck: "We swore our allegiance to Emperor Charles."

Dorothea: "We shall not acknowledge the usurpation of the throne! Intercepting forces. But just one unit what can it do."

Flying out of Pendragon is the Shinkiro. Bismarck almost feels like laughing. This was too easy. The Knights of the Round encouraged rebellions throughout the empire and now the demon emperor was running low on forces. But what purpose did his coming out here prove.

Bismarck: " Empress Marianne, I will rid the world of the boy who dares profane your name."

Guilford: "Glaston Knights, there is the enemy. For Cornelia."

Glaston Knights: "For Cornelia."

Bismarck: "Guilford don't be a fool."

It was too late the Glaston Knights charged forward. What a fool did he not know who they were going against? Their enemy had the intelligence and charisma of Prince Schniezel and the ruthlessness of the emperor. In a different time Bismarck would have enjoyed serving under Lelouch but now.

Bismarck: "For the emperor."

The Glaston Knights were approaching the Shinkirou. The fool had chosen a position to high in the sky. Lelouch saw them coming at him.

"Gino, Suzaku, Kallen just as we planned this is going out on a worldwide telecast."

Gino blinked.

Suzaku: "So we can't lose.

Kallen: "For the Zero Requiem."

Suddenly behind the Shinkirou appeared a jet.

Guilford thought what was the purpose of that.

When Bismarck saw the jet behind the Shinkiro, he knew what it was.

"Gino."

The jet began to transform into the knightmare Tristan. Claudio Darlton thought time for a little payback. Suddenly they were under attack. Neither of the knightmares before them had made a move. Suddenly the Guren appeared underneath the Shinkiro. Guilford's eyes opened wide. There was the person responsible for the death of his princess.

"For Cornelia."

Guilford led his force at the Guren. Kallen stopped the Guren. She raised the right arm and fired the radiant wave surger. She moved the Guren higher and raised its energy wings and fired from them. The Glaston Knights started going down. Guilford couldn't believe it. He charged forward.

Claudio Darlton: "Lord Guilford, It's over."

Claudio went down. Guilford continued forward. Suddenly he felt something from above. The Shinkiro fired upon him.

Guilford: "Zero, you owe me. You owe my princess."

Guilford went down. Below Claudio gathered the remaining Glaston Knights to join in a second wave of attacks. He wondered if one would ever come.

Bismarck saw all of this and was shocked. One knightmare doing all of this. Suddenly from above appeared the Lancelot. It begins firing upon the Knights of the Round. Bismarck dodges. Lelouch had used himself as bait to distract us. Behind the Shinkiro are two modified Vincents, a pink one and a black and gold trim one. Now his minions were moving in to pick us apart. Behind him Dorothea Ernst and Merlin Suzerain charge forward at Suzaku and Gino respectively.

Suzaku avoids the attack of Dorothea's Lucan. She is not so lucky. Suzaku captures her with his slash harkens and slices her with his word.

Dorothea: "Kururugi!"

As Suzaku turns he is attacked by Salacia Ravenguard in the Bors. It is similar to Suzaku's Lancelot only without the energy wings.

Salacia: "You may have a fancy knightmare. But I have honor, you traitorous eleven."

She continues her relentless attack on Suzaku.

Gino is engaged with Merlin in the Pellinore. Despite the improvement to the Tristan Gino is having problems keeping up with Merlin.

Merlin: "It seems as if your status as a Rounds was because of your noble birth."

Merlin traps Gino with his slash harkens. He moves in for the kill with his hadron cannon.

Gino can't believe. "No! I earned this position."

Gino breaks the slash harkens. He flies up and fires his blue energy spikes at the Pellinore. Merlin blocks them with his hadron cannon.

Merlin: "It seems as if the rich noble still has some fight left, but no for long."

Merlin prepares the hadron.

Lelouch appears on Gino screen. "Gino today prove you are worthy of being a Knight of the Round. A true noble. Not an ancient relic of the past."

Gino thinks yes. He dodges the hadron blast. He fires energy spikes from afar to distract Merlin.

Merlin: "You brat come down and fight me."

Just then slash harkens catch Merlin.

Merlin: "What?"

Gino moves his knightmare in for the kill. "Goodbye Merlin."

Gino uses his weapon to destroy the Pellinore. Suddenly a blast comes Gino's way. He barely moves out of its path. It's Anya.

Anya: 'I don't like this Lelouch. I will make him a memory."

After Kallen defeats the Glaston Knights, she is attacked by Nonnette in her upgraded Vincent.

Nonnette: "Cornelia will be avenged."

Despite fighting with an inferior knightmare Nonnette is fighting even with Kallen.

However Kallen catches her. She uses the radiant wave surger to finish her off.

Nonnette: "No! Cornelia!"

Kallen is attacked from below. Claudio Darlton has reorganized the Glaston Knights and they come charging back.

Claudio: "We will teach this traitor manners."

Suzaku can't believe the ability of this pilot. Salacia moves the Bors closer. Suzaku catches her with his slash harkens and flips himself over. He shoots energy spikes at her.

Salacia: "You fool! Fight with honor."

He is above her. He rushes at her head on. She slashes at him. The Lancelot dodges the Bors' sword. Suzaku slashes at her and connects.

Salacia: "No!"

The Bors explodes. Suzaku looks down as Kallen uses her energy spikes to defeat the remaining Glaston Knights. Gino is battling Anya and seems to be in trouble. Meanwhile the Knight of twelve is commanding the Great Britannia to stay back. There are also regular forces in Sutherlands. Suddenly Suzaku is forced to dodge an attack. It is Bismarck in the Galahad.

Bismarck: "Kururugi, I heard you wanted to become Knight of One. I have no reason to relinquish that to you. The title of the strongest knight lies with me."

Suzaku: "I have a title that surpasses that of Knight of one, Knight of Zero."

Bismarck: "A prideless name like that."

Bismarck breaks the lock he has on his left eye activating his geass. He can see his opponent's future movements.

Bismarck: "To think I would have to use this on anyone but Marianne the Flash."

He rushes Suzaku. Suddenly the Guren appears in front of him.

Suzaku: "Kallen?"

Bismarck: "Move out of the way child. Once I am done with Kururugi I will deal with you and your emperor."

Kallen: "I will defeat you here and now Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One."

The Guren rushes at the Galahad but Bismarck sees were she is going and dodges it. Kallen can't believe it.

Bismarck: "Is this the girl that sees herself as the new Marianne the flash."

Kallen: "A new and improved version."

Bismarck: "I see you make a good couple. You and your demon emperor. The Demon and the Flash."

Kallen continues to attack Bismarck but is unsuccessful. Despite landing a few blows she is receiving worse. Kallen is unsure what to do. She is having no effect. There is no way she can win this. She stays still for a moment.

Bismarck looks at his opponent. The Guren isn't moving.

Bismarck: "Its seems as if you bit off more than you can chew, child. I will back for you after I am done with Kururugi."

Bismarck turns the Galahad to face Suzaku. Lelouch appears on Kallen's screen. She hangs her head.

Lelouch: "Kallen Kouzuki, I love you."

Kallen: My name is Kallen vi Britannia. Don't turn your back on me! You Britannian dog!"

The Guren flies at the Galahad and fire the radiant wave surger and the energy spikes. Bismarck barely dodges; however, the wave continues upward and hits Anya.

Gino was almost done.

Gino: "Whew. Thanks Kallen."

Bismarck: "I see you have not had enough."

Bismarck sees the Shinkiro still floating near the battle. He smirks. Marianne, your vengeance. He moves towards the Shinkiro. However Kallen moves in between them and pushes Bismarck back with her energy spikes.

Bismarck: "You insolent girl. You have lost. Now move out of the way and let me finish this."

Kallen: "Even is he knows my trajectory. I must."

Kallen moves towards Bismarck. Bismarck geass begins to fail him.

Bismarck: "Impossible how can she be moving like that? Is it the Knightmare or her?"

Kallen goes above Bismarck. She moves at him head on.

Bismarck: "Head on. Don't underestimate me."

The Galahad swings it blade at the Guren. The Guren moves out the way. With its left arm it hits the Galahad's sword sending it flying and then she grabs the Galahad. The Guren's right are moves the radiant wave surger to the Galahad's head.

Bismarck "Empress Marianne."

Kallen: "Kallen vi Britannia commands you. To die!"

With that the radiant wave surger destroys the Galahad. Lelouch begins to move the Shinkiro away from the battle.

Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Twelve, could not believe what had happened. The Knights of the Round, the Knight of One defeated by three Knightmares. Of course the Glaston Knights. What could she and her army of Sutherlands do? She has a few Vincents and Gareths but still.

"Knight of twelve. Knight of twelve respond."

Monica leaned in to her microphone. "Yes."

"This is Gilbert G.P. Guilford and I'm asking you to launch the FLEIA. The battle can be won."

Guilford was still alive. Monica can't comprehend the request. "Fire the FLEIA."

"Yes you can end the war. Just fire the missile."

End the war. Would she be remembered for that? Or would she be remembered for the people that died. They were in a more or less deserted place. It was too late to think about it. She had fired the missile.

Kallen saw it coming out of the Great Britannia. She couldn't believe it. "FLEIA."

Rolo saw it coming to. No, Kallen had warned them but brother refused to listen. He could have finished everyone off for brother using his geass. But brother refused, he said we must win this battle with no geass or FLEIA. After all Rolo's geass would only affect those here. The television audience would wonder what happened. Maybe brother wasn't in the knightmare. No, it was him. No one could command the absolute defense system like Lelouch.

Kallen could believe it would end like this. She reached for her stomach.

Lelouch saw the FLEIA missile coming and smiled.

Lelouch: "I will make this succeed no matter what with this hand!"

Nina, Cecile, and Lloyd were watching the battle on a screen.

Lelouch: "Inputting data."

Nina: "FLEIA changes its composition very second. If it is bombarded with a reaction that counters its composition, one can stop FLEIA from reaching its critical reaction."

Lloyd: "However, environmental data must be inputted into the program around 19 seconds before detonation.

Cecile: "And even if the program is completed, the window for execution is only 0.04 seconds."

Lelouch continues to input the data into the computer.

Guilford: "And now Cornelia and Euphemia are avenged."

Lelouch finishes. "Suzaku! Live on!"

Suzaku, his eyes glowing red under the power of geass, appears behind the Shinkiro and grabs the weapon that had been added to the Shinkiro earlier today.

"Yes your majesty."

Suzaku thrusts forward towards the FLEIA.

Nina: "It is theoretically possible. Princess Euphemia!"

The FLEIA reaction begins to grow but suddenly it turns black and begins to dissipate.

Nina: "It worked. 19 seconds and 0.04 seconds."

Guilford can't believe it. It is over. Just then the Mordred falls. The Tristan flies over it.

Gino: "Sorry Anya."

Guilford knocks down one of the men standing by a Gareth.

"Lord Guilford."

He flew in front of the Great Britannia and the remaining regular forces.

Guilford: "Knight of twelve prepare for battle."

Monica: "Lord Guilford what can we do."

Guilford: "We must avenge. We must."

Guilford noticed that the Shinkirou, Guren, Lancelot, and Tristan were backing off and even pulling the Mordred back.

Guilford: "Cowards, why do you run? Why?"

Suddenly Guilford noticed the FLEIA in the air. Where did it come from? They only had one. He helped secure it. He noticed the trajectory was all wrong. He looked behind the Great Britannia. There was the Avalon and the Siegfried.

"Hello Guilford."

"Orange. Why?"

"Because of my loyalty."

"Loyalty?"

"My loyalty to Empress Marianne and her children."

Before Guilford could say anything a blinding white light overtook him

"Princess Cornelia!"

The television audience saw a blinding white light. Suddenly the Shinkiro appears center screen to its right are the Lancelot, to the left the Guren, and behind it the Tristan.

Kaguya had been watching the entire battle from the Avalon. She couldn't believe what she saw. The Knights of the Round so easily defeated. Lelouch appears on the screen.

Lelouch: "The weapon you just saw was the FLEIA, a weapon created under the guidance of my brother Schniezel. My father wanted to force the world into subjugation of the past. In other words he wanted to inject the entire world with refrain."

Kallen looked up at those words.

Lelouch continues, "My brother Schniezel wanted to force the world to accept the present. He wanted to subjugate the world with FLEIA. But I want the future."

Kaguya thought this was it. The moment of truth. What would Lelouch do? Would he keep his promise? Kaguya was scared for a moment. Why would he need anything? He has the world in his palm. Britannia was his and the world would fall if he simply pushed. Kaguya felt a hand touching hers. It was Nunnally. Milly looked at her and silently mouthed as she pointed to the imaginary watch on her wrist, "Almost time"

Lelouch continued, "What will I do with the future? Some say the future will be worse. I say it will be better. As you can see by the can see by the result of the battle. I believe you all have come to a realization that I am now the true ruler of Britannia in both name and reality. With that I declare that the Holy Empire of Britannia will join the United Federation of Nations. And now I would like to present chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi, my sister Nunnally vi Britannia, and my wife Milly eu Britannia."

With that the familiar face of Milly appeared on screens around the world.

"Over the past month Princess Nunnally vi Britannia and Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi have been involved in negotiations to bring the Holy Britannian Empire into the United Federation of Nations. Now Chairwoman Kaguya."

"Thank your Highness."

Kaguya sighed. There it was done.

* * *

Author's note: I really didn't have a good ending for the story it was going to kind of be and they lived happily ever after. But thanks to nxkris I got an idea for something else. I guess they'll still live happily ever after but the ending will be cooler. At least to me.

Just in case anyone pays attention to details I remember I had Villetta kill Cornelia but since only Lelouch. Rolo and Kallen know this. It was just easier for them to tell the world, Kallen killed everyone for Lelouch. So Kallen is thought to have killed Cornelia.

About Nunnally I just had the emperor use his geass make her crippled and blind. The gunfire I think was the explanation for the crippling but a medical procedure can probably take care of that.

Lastly about Kallen's and Milly's royal names. I'm pretty sure I pointed at that it was Kallen vi Britannia because she was replacing Lelouch's mom. You know because she's a commoner who is also a kick-ass knightmare pilot who helps her husband get the throne. Milly was Milly eu Britannia because she is basically replacing the other 107 consorts of the former emperor. I don't think the middle name has anything to do with the previous family name. I also couldn't find anywhere that says that Marianne's family name was Lamperouge. She was related to the Ashford's so she may have been from a non-noble part of the family. Also we can all agree that Lelouch is a smart boy so picking his mother's family name would not be smart. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. I think the name Lelouch Lamperouge obviously comes because of alliteration.


	7. Danger renewed

Disclaimer: I do not code geass or its characters.

I'm also creating new Knights of the Round for Lelouch's new army. They won't be completely important. Except for two: Salazar Gluten, he's from South America at the time R2 began he was 19. He joined the emperor's army in an effort to make a name for himself. During the war with the EU. A disaster forces him to pilot a knightmare. He took down 15 panzer hummels with his Sutherland. When Lelouch became emperor, he was intrigued at the fact that a number like Suzaku was the emperor's most trusted knight. He is quiet kind of like Anya but not so much.

The second is Sora Cummins. She is 16 at the beginning of R2. Her father is a minor noble involved in Knightmare research so she has been piloting knightmares since she was a little girl. Her father was one of the first nobles to accept Lelouch so he kept his rank and now receives funds for his research. Sora tested one of his knightmares for the royal family and Kallen was impressed. She has a bubbly personality sort of like the anti-Anya.

* * *

It had been a little over a year since Lelouch became emperor yet still there were a few nobles in Britannia that were in rebellion. Others that were in hiding. When Gino heard what happened with Lelouch's parents and their plans, he couldn't believe it. They ignored the world because they focused on their goal. The Britannian Empire was crumbling from the inside out. Gino was helping stop that. Not all nobles were stripped of their titles. A few supported Lelouch from the beginning. Still there were also outside forces to consider. Chinese warlords, European nations not in the UFN, etc.

Gino was sitting in the new Knights of the Round lounge with his apprentice, Salazar Gusten. He was still the Knight of three. Salazar was a quick learner. By years end he would probably end up as Knight of Four. It seemed a little funny to him. Anya walked in with her apprentice Sora Cummins. Unlike Anya, Sora was bubbly but here in the lounge she was restrained and let her teacher guide her. He couldn't believe Anya had joined Lelouch. Jeremiah had used his geass canceller on her and she recovered her memories. The emperor apologized for his parents stealing Anya's memories and life. You would think Anya would react differently now that she had her memories, but she was still the same Anya. She was the Knight of Two. After the butt kicking Gino took from her during their battle about ten months ago, she deserved it. Kallen was unofficially Knight of One after she defeated Bismarck. Suzaku was still Knight of Zero. Gino goes over to Anya.

"Hey Anya, where are you coming from?"

Anya, of course, brings out her phone to show him pictures. Gino sees a few pictures from the opening of the new Clovisland in Tokyo. Gino couldn't believe that had happened, but Lelouch said he owed it to his brother. There were a few pictures there that Gino wished Anya wouldn't have taken. She shows him what he wanted to see.

"Oh I see Earl Rosenhouse. I knew him, a friend of my father."

Gino sighed. His father had been on the run since almost day one. Gino tried to contact him. Lelouch gave Gino aid and promised that Gino would decide his father's fate. Still if it took any longer Gino would have to hand the matter over to Kallen or Suzaku. They tended to be more ruthless in these matters. Just then the very pregnant Milly burst in.

Of course technically she wasn't allowed in here but well Milly did what she pleased even more so now because of her condition .

"Anya, Gino you have returned. And you little buddies are here too."

Salazar and Sora bristled at that comment.

Milly continued. "Well what happened so I can go do my update."

Anya showed Milly her pictures.

"Good job Anya. You know where to send them. Gino, you should be more organized like Anya here."

Just then CC and Rolo walked in. They weren't really members of the Knights of the Round, more like auxiliary members. Milly didn't ask them for pictures or video.

As soon as Milly had suggested it and Lelouch strongly recommended that they film their adventures CC took a sick pleasure in filming the more gruesome side of the job.

Of course Rolo didn't think anything of it. To him it was just work.

"Ah CC, Rolo you have returned."

"Yes your majesty, do want to see our footage," CC said as she smiled.

Rolo only smirked. Gino couldn't deny the kid was changing, but he still had a cross me and this knife is at your neck look.

"Well since everyone is here. His majesty the emperor has decided to throw a celebration!" Milly exclaimed.

"You mean it wasn't you." CC muttered.

"Of course I will plan it but the idea actually came from Lelouch. After all he is the only one that knows where all of you are at. I mean last week I woke him up just to test him and he knew the answer. He said it was in honor of CC especially. It will also help me accomplish a dream of mine.

CC's eyes lit up. "Do you mean?"

"Uh huh, we are going to make the world's largest pizza!"

Gino could see the sparkle in CC eyes at that moment. Just then Kallen walked in pushing a carriage. Gino shook his head. I mean how could you compete with that. All he did was be the Knight of three. Kallen was Knight of One, empress, and mother. Gino shook his head.

"Oh, Kalli is here." Milly yelled as she ran towards Kallen. The girls were awake so Milly just picked one up.

"Hey there little one. Did your stinky daddy send you away while he and uncle Suzaku talk business?"

CC looks at Kallen. "Did you hear about the pizza?"

Kallen shakes her head. "Yes, Lelouch called me just to tell me about it."

CC looks at Milly. "When does it start? Pizza."

"Well the festival starts tomorrow and the pizza is in um, the next day."

CC walks away thinking of eating the largest pizza in the world by herself.

Milly puts the baby down.

"Okay Gino, do you have anything and Rolo I will look at your footage and see if I can use anything."

Gino gave her something his men filmed as they attacked the Baron of Glouter. Rolo gave Milly ten disks. CC liked to film everything that happened from the moment they were issued orders. A few times they had Lelouch give out orders again so they could film it from different angles. When he pointed out that they should get more camera men. CC simply told him it didn't fit their budget.

Milly knew not to expect anything from Kallen and Suzaku. They were simply trying to accomplish Lelouch's goals. A few times Milly sent some cameramen with them. A few got killed, some got lost, so the others declined to go when offered the opportunity. Suzaku and Kallen seemed to enjoy risking themselves for the job. That night Milly went on her nightly show and talked about the subjugation of the Baron of Glouter and Earl Rosenhouse, of course they were only a few of the nobles taken down that week. The only remaining major rebels at large were Lord Weinsberg and Lord Hultgren. Lord Weinsberg is of course Gino's dad. Lord Hultgren was mentioned as an ally by Schniezel as they prepare to abandon the Damocles.

That night fireworks are heard throughout Pendragon. Lelouch shakes his head. Suzaku is just sitting there.

"Lelouch, we have to tell him. Your promise."

Lelouch looked as Suzaku. Of course Suzaku was right. He promised Gino to let him take care of his father and now they had him cornered. Suzaku had just recently raided a knightmare factory that belonged to Lord Weinsberg. He almost caught him but they had a new model gefion disturber. Of course Kallen came in and destroyed it. They had become known as the angels of death amongst rebels. Even CC and Rolo didn't show the ruthlessness that Suzaku and Kallen showed. Lelouch had always wondered why they didn't conform to Milly's filming suggestion. Upon seeing the first film by one of Milly's cameramen, who of course died, Lelouch almost had Suzaku and Kallen separated. Of course no one, but CC would work with them. But he wanted CC with Rolo. Of course Kallen and Suzaku also didn't want apprentices. Kallen finally walked in with the girls.

She handed one to Suzaku and one to Lelouch. Of course they knew which one they were holding.

"Suzaku, did you tell him."

"Yes he knows. Of course he might have known already."

They look at Lelouch who is playing with his daughter. Lelouch looks back them. He sighs.

"As soon as Gino comes in with his report. I will tell him."

Gino and Salazar were walking out of the lounge.

"Salazar, I'm going to have a talk with the emperor. I will give him a report of what we found. They are probably starting the festival now so you can go enjoy" Gino said waving a few folder.

Salazar only grunted as he walked away. Gino wondered why the emperor had given Anya and him apprentices that were the complete opposite of themselves.

"Maybe he wants to train us as well."

Gino is let into the emperor's office. In the office are Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, Nunnally, and the girls. Nunnally is still in her chair. Over the last year she has made an effort to walk and does it sometimes, but Gino supposes after so many years confined to the chair she was just used to it. Nunnally sees Gino walk and smiles.

"Well girls looks like its time for us to leave." Nunnally puts the girls in their carriage and begins to leave.

Kallen gets up. "Nunnally, I'll help."

"No, Kallen stay for the meeting. I want to spend some time with my nieces. It's okay Sayoko will help me"

Nunnally continues out the door. Gino takes his seat. He hands his folder to the emperor.

"It is just as his highness thought. The former Baron of Glouter was involved in some dangerous research."

Lelouch looked at what was in the folder. He would have to show it to Nina or Lloyd later.

Gino continued, "Also I found this."

Gino showed them pictures of the facilities. The Weinsberg family crest was everywhere.

Suzaku and Kallen looked at Lelouch.

"Gino, one have one mission left. It will involve everyone and you will lead,"

Lelouch stated as he handed Gino pictures from Suzaku and Kallen's mission

Gino looked at the pictures. It was his father and Lord Hultgren. Behind them were knightmares of the kind Gino had never seen before.

"Your highness. I don't know if."

"Gino, I made a promise. You must be strong."

Gino simply nods. "Yes your majesty."

"Now everyone rest because the next few days will be very tiring."

Lelouch shakes his head. He knows what he is planning is going to be risking but in the end it will be worth it.

* * *

Milly is standing waiting. Lelouch finally signals her to start.

"About time your majesty. I would like to welcome everyone to our celebration. It has been one year since the beginning of the glorious reign of our magnificent, wonderful, and very cute emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. We have many surprises planned and one huge event planned tomorrow so now we begin with this."

Nunnally and Suzaku look upset. "Do we have to?"

Milly looks at them "Yes!"

They look at each other a little afraid of Milly. Lelouch and Kallen simply laugh.

"Very well." Nunnally and Suzaku approach their microphones. "Meow."

Two men are sitting alone. "Glorious reign my ass. More like oppressive."

"Enough if someone hears us. Let's just finish the mission."

"How do we find Lord Weinsberg's son?"

"They are setting up a Knights of the Round booth later. We can probably find him there."

"At least this festival gave a chance to sneak in unseen."

"Yes we'll just wait a bit. By tomorrow we should be ready."

A voice came over the intercom. "And now appearing at the Knights of the Round booth: Knight of Three Gino Weinsberg and Knight of Two Anya Alstreim."

The two men nod at each other the go and make line. Everybody looks at them. They say their daughters would kill them if they didn't get an autographed picture from The Knight of Three. Since Anya is a little weird, she takes a picture of the fans and autographs it for them. Gino points out that she is supposed to give them a picture of her. Anya says that isn't memorable. Gino just shakes his head. The two men are next. Gino looks up and shakes his head.

"Who do I make it out to?"

"Your father."

Gino looks up at the men. They seem worn out.

"Lord Weinsberg, can we go somewhere and talk."

Gino only nods. He sees Salazar and Sora walking by. He waves them over.

"Well it looks like it's time for my break," Gino stands up, "But replacing me are the very single and cute Knights of Rounds apprentices, Salazar Gusten and Sora Cummins."

Anya thinks this is strange. Gino never walks away from a chance to talk to fans. She takes a picture of the men. She sends these to Lelouch and Kallen.

Gino takes the men to a secure place. "What is this about?"

"We are messengers from your father."

"He would like to offer you a chance to redeem yourself."

Gino looks at them. "I've been looking for him all this time and he chooses now."

"Your father has been gathering forces."

"But he needs you to."

"If you think I will betray my friends, my emperor."

"No, no we wouldn't think of it. We don't want you to turn in the middle of a battle. There would be no honor in that."

"Lord Weinsberg, what do you know of project code R.?"

Gino blinked. He had never heard of such a thing. Gino shakes his head.

"Well from Lord Hultgren was able to discover from Prince Schniezel. It had something to do with immortal warriors and special powers called geseas or something."

Gino looked at them. "Geass."

They men smiled. "So you have heard of this disgraceful power."

"We believe the current emperor has used such a power."

Gino is speechless. He knows about the emperor's geass. He knows the emperor is as much victim to geass. He has also wondered about the continual mentioning of CC as an immortal witch. Of course her knowledge of things that happened long ago.

The two men think they have Gino.

"Lord Weinsberg, as we stated your father has amassed a force and created new knightmares."

"Of course the FLEIA project has been stopped but we still have a good sized force."

Gino looks down.

"Your father would like you to lead his force."

Gino thought there's no way he could defeat Suzaku, Kallen, etc. Of course that might not be the point. Perhaps they did have a FLEIA.

"Lord Weinsberg, we will give you some time to think it over."

"If you need to contact us or you father."

The man handed Gino a paper.

"We hope to hear from you soon."

The men walked away.

"What do think he will do?"

"Betray us of course."

"Why then did we."

"It is all in the plan. As soon as he goes to the emperor. The demon will send his red flash and white death out to take care of the issue."

"Wouldn't he let Lord Weinsberg's son take care of it,"

"I believe he would try but Gino would decline it. Therefore he would send his two best knights to take care of the issue as soon as possible."

"And then we"

He stops his friend before he gives anything else away.

* * *

Lelouch gets some pictures from Anya. Milly walks in on him.

"What's that Lulu my dear?"

"Something Anya sent me. It seems these two men wanted to talk to Gino."

Milly looks at the men. She shrugs. Lelouch begins to search for the men on his database. He finds nothing. Milly comes over.

"Let me see. Send those pictures to me."

Lelouch does as she asks. Milly is typing away.

"AH ha!" Milly exclaims.

Lelouch looks up.

"They are Stephan Krawkowski and Florencio Ropo. They are from the city of Dorlolo. They have booth that will have some sort of science presentation. But they don't begin for a few days. Here is there information."

Lelouch pondered that. Why would these two men want to talk to Gino? Anya's note expressed concern. After all Gino never leaves his fans. Lelouch looks at Milly.

"Where do keep the footage of the missions?"

Milly face lights up. "In my studio. I can bring them up here if you want."

"No. You have multiple computers and screens in there, right."

"Yes."

"Let's go."

On their way to Milly's studio. Lelouch calls Rolo and Kallen.

"Milly, print the pictures Anya sent me and the ones you have on file."

Rolo, Kallen, and Sora arrive. Sora has a slight crush on Rolo and sees Kallen and Milly as her idols.

Lelouch hands Rolo the pictures. "Follow these men. Only follow them for now. If you see anything odd report it first."

Kallen looks around. "Where's Suzaku?"

Milly answers. "He should be signing autographs with Salazar,"

Lelouch nods. "It's fine. It is better if we continue to act normal. They can help us when they are done. However if Gino doesn't appear soon, we will have to act."

Kallen looks at Lelouch.

Lelouch continues, "I need the two of you look for these two men."

Lelouch holds the pictures up. "Look over your own footage first. See if you remember them."

They begin their search. They find a few that look similar at the men at the last few missions. The ones at the knightmare factories. The rest of their search proves fruitless. In the evening Suzaku and Salazar come in. They look tired.

Sora giggles, "Had enough of your adoring fans."

Salazar grunts. "At least we get tomorrow off."

Suzaku looks around. "What are we doing here?"

Sora holds the pictures up. "Looking for these guys."

Salazar recognizes the men that were talking to Gino.

Anya comes in next. She looks at Lelouch. He only nods.

"Did you find anything your majesty?"

"Not really Anya. We know who they are or at least what they told the festival committee but nothing else really."

They all sit down and begin to look over the footage again. Gino calls Lelouch.

"Yes Gino we are in Milly's studio. Go over to the conference center."

Rolo comes in.

"Well Rolo."

"They didn't do anything odd. They just walked around. But they seemed to stop at certain places and looked around. They appeared to be marking different areas. They also asked around about what was going over the next few days."

Lelouch nodded, "Thanks Rolo. Keep following them tonight. See where they are staying and by the morning we will know more."

Rolo nodded and left.

"The rest of you can stop. Milly, you should probably get some rest tomorrow is a long day."

Milly thought it over and decided to go.

Lelouch contemplated sending away Sora and Salazar but thought better of it. They would eventually see the angry side of Lelouch. Lelouch gestured for them to go over to the conference room. He instructed Salazar to get some food. They sat down. Suzaku and Kallen took their customary positions next to Lelouch. Sora sat next to Kallen. Anya followed her. Salazar took a seat next to Suzaku. The food arrived. Lelouch gestured for them to eat. Sora brought Lelouch a plate because she figures it's what Milly would have wanted. Lelouch simply nods. Sora smiles and sits down. Everybody eats and talks. Since the whole group hasn't been together in a few months they have a lot to talk about. Even Anya gets involved in the conversation. Lelouch is about to call Rolo or CC to find Gino when he walks in. Gino looks troubled. Lelouch gestures for him to take a seat. On the table are the pictures Milly printed of the men from Anya's phone.

Kallen looks at Gino. "Who are these men?"

Gino looks down. "They were sent by my father."

"Your father?"

Everybody is shocked. Salazar can't believe it.

Lelouch stares at Gino. "What did they want?"

"They wanted me to join, lead them."

Gino takes out the paper the men gave him. Suzaku takes it. He realizes what it is and begins to search on his terminal.

"They told me if I wanted to get in contact the information was on that paper.'

Suzaku shakes his head. "Gino, if you had come right away we would be there already. As it is it won't take that long. If Kallen and I get are force together as soon as possible, we can attack in the morning."

Suzaku get up. Lelouch signals for him to sit. Suzaku can't believe it.

"Your majesty the end is at hand."

"I think not Suzaku. Kallen, call Rolo and tell him to come back. No more surveillance is needed. I know what they are planning."

Gino blinked. He had no idea what to think. He was thinking like Suzaku. They needed to move as soon as possible. The longer Gino took to call his father would obviously mean that he had told the emperor so they would only be at the location for a few days.

Lelouch looked at the location Suzaku had on his terminal. He wrote something down.

"Suzaku, Kallen do get your force together tell them you are doing a secret training run tonight so you will be back for tomorrow's festivities. Salazar, Sora go the Guren and Lancelot now. Go to this location I will call the hangar to inform them and keep it secret."

He handed them the paper. Sora and Salazar saluted and almost ran. They couldn't believe it their own big mission. Even getting to pilot the famous Guren and Lancelot.

Gino is still hanging his head.

"Don't worry Gino. Everything is under control."

Even Suzaku and Kallen are confused.

Kallen turns to Lelouch. "Lelouch, your highness. Is it the festival? If they are there, it shouldn't take us more than half a day to finish them off and return."

"No Kallen, there's nothing."

Anya nods. "It's a trap but now we're setting the trap."

Lelouch nodded. "They knew Gino would betray them. They were even hoping for it. They expected him to even take a few hours or days."

Rolo walks into the room. He takes a seat.

"Rolo, I have a mission for you. Take a small portion of your force and join the force that Salazar and Sora are guiding. They are in the Guren and Lancelot. You are to refer to them as Suzaku and Kallen until they arrive at their location. Once there your force will continue towards this location. Take the new model mass production Ganymedes. If they see those leaving, our enemies will act quicker."

Lelouch hands Rolo a paper. "And Rolo be careful they may have a FLEIA prototype. Act accordingly. Rolo take the Tristan. That should give them a bit of shock."

Rolo nods. He knows that means kill everyone there.

Gino can't believe it. How did Lelouch know?

Lelouch looks a Gino. "It was simple to deduce, Gino. We found similar looking men in the pictures from your last few missions. If they were there and managed to escape, it can only mean they know a lot and wanted to protect the information."

Even Kallen was amazed. After all these years of working for Zero/Lelouch, he still amazed her. At Shinjuku, at the Babel tower, when the Black Knights betrayed him. Lelouch was always ahead of his opponents.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch. "When do think they will attack."

"Within the next few days."

Kallen can't believe it. "But the Guren and Lancelot."

"It was necessary to make them believe you are gone. And if they go where I indicated for them they should be back in time for the battle."

"But until then."

Lelouch pushes a few buttons on his computer. Suddenly on all their screens appear the Ganymedes. Each one has a different one.

"Of course Anya can still pilot the Mordred."

Anya simply points to her screen.

"What are those?"

At that moment Lloyd walks into the room.

"They are the ultimate force, the Ganymedes. We still haven't decided if they represent a new generation or perhaps an entire new machine type."

Rakshata enters the room. She talks as if she had been there the whole time.

"Each Ganymede is specifically built for each of the Knights of the Round and your little apprentices."

She notices they are not here. She just continues.

"Even though they encompass elements from the eighth and ninth generation knightmares they are each unique. The white one will have its swords but also includes small hadron cannons and an energy wave surger that can be used a few times during the battle. The red one of course includes the radiant wave surger that has greater capacity. Also has a staff that can be used in combination with the radiant wave. It also includes hadron cannons. The purple one of course has a bigger hadron cannon that can also used as an energy wave surger. It also has a staff. The blue one does not transform. It has a larger staff that uses elements similar to the energy spike as ammunition. It includes small hadron cannons and a small energy wave surger that can be used a few times. Finally the black one it continues to have the absolute defense shield. It does not have to lower its shield for more than a few seconds to fire it main weapon. It also has a cockpit that can sit two. They all include energy wings, small defense shields and slash harkens. Of course the number varies depending on the model."

Lloyd finally adds. "They also travel faster and have different style and longer lasting energy filliers"

The information was coming fast. Kallen couldn't believe. They basically rebuilt the Guren from scratch. Of course they used the Ashford Ganymede frame. Kallen looked at them they looked the same for the color. But each one felt different.

"What's the difference between those and our current knightmares?"

Lloyd almost fainted. Rakshata looked like someone put something in her drink.

Lelouch looks at them "You can go to the hangar and get used to the system. But do not take them out. I want to surprise our enemies. Once you're down there you will notice the difference." Lelouch yawns. "I better go to bed."

He kisses Kallen on the way out. Anya looks as excited as anyone has ever seen her.

They follow Lloyd and Rakshata to the hangar. Kallen sees her new Ganymede.

"What are their names?"

Lloyd looks at Rakshata. "Well his highness wanted to keep the Ganymede name so they are basically called by their color."

Rakshata looked at them "I think to his highness they are called um , black zero, red one, white two, blue three, purple four."

Gino looks up. "You said you had some for Salazar and Sora."

Rakshata continues, "Yes well they will have the green and yellow ones back there. They are slightly more potent than the mass production Ganymedes."

They board their Ganymedes. After a while Kallen has a feel for the unit. They leave their hangar together. Anya continues to be as excited. Gino wonders if they put anything in the food. Kallen heads to her room. She forgot her girls. She begins to go to Nunnally's room. When he hears a noise coming from Lelouch's room. She walks into the room.

"Look girls its mommy."

"You didn't have to get them."

"I guess I wasn't as tired as I thought." Lelouch yawns.

Kallen gets one of the girls. "Well little doll of a princess let's get to bed. After Kallen puts the girls to sleep. She goes back to the bed with Lelouch.

* * *

Author's note: If you want to know the how Britannia got into the United Federation of Nations. Well than you'll have to go to their website and get the information.

It's actually pretty simple. They just divided Britannia into different areas. The old area system was tossed out and a new one implemented. Of course in internal Britannian matters the emperor has absolute control. In UFN matters he only controls 30 percent of Britannia vote. While the areas control portion of the remaining percent.


	8. Down with the demon emperor

Disclaimer: I do not code geass or its characters

In morning Kallen goes down to the hangar to look at her Ganymede. Anya and Suzaku are already there. She reads a bit of the manual. She walks out of the hangar and goes over to the festival. Today they are going to make the large pizza and she wants to be alert. On her way he hears noises coming from Milly's studio. When she approaches the door, a hand pulls her into the room. She falls down. She looks up and sees Lelouch tied to a chair.

He looks down "Hey dear."

Kallen gets up but her legs are already tied together. CC grabs her hands and takes her to an empty chair near Lelouch.

Kallen ask, "Um CC, what are you doing?"

"Today is pizza."

"I know I was on my way. Lelouch, how did she get you?"

"We were walking down to the hall to the festival and she threw me into this room."

Milly walks into the room.

"Um, what's going on? Why are you tying up Kallen and Lelouch?"

"They will ruin the pizza again."

Milly shakes her head. "What do you mean again?"

"They ruined the pizza the other times."

Lelouch shakes his head. "No. I think Euphie appearing ruined it the first time."

CC is does done tying Kallen. "Yes and she was there to see you."

Milly shakes her head. "And the second time."

Lelouch thinks about it. "Well that time was complicated. See they were on the hunt for CC and she decided to come. You know to get some pizza. Well then Kallen appeared in a funny mascot costume. Then Shirley came over to talk to me. So I pushed CC into the tomato. Well then Arthur, you know the cat, took Suzaku's pen so he began to chase him. Well then Gino decided to take over and took the tomato container which still had CC in it. Well I couldn't have CC be seen in public so I had to explode some soap or something like that. So you see that time it was Shirley are maybe Gino's fault. Of course CC is also to blame."

CC shakes her head.

Milly appears to be very angry at her previous attempts to make the world's largest ruined by crazy circumstances.

"So you are blaming Euphie, Shirley, and Gino."

CC points down. The twin princesses are in carriers tied to their parents' chairs.

Milly calms down. "Thank you CC. That's good thinking. It seems to me that Lelouch is trouble wherever he goes. I think we should leave him here."

Lelouch blinks. "You can't be serious."

Milly and CC walk out of the room. "Well CC it looks like you are the only one I can trust. Since Gino and Suzaku failed me before. How would you like to pilot the Ganymede? It's one of the new ones. The green one. Hey, it matches your hair"

CC thinks yes I will be near the pizza. They walk out.

Kallen is incensed. "Milly, leave Lelouch but what about me.'

"Oh shut up you traitor.

"What did you say?"

"Obviously you, Suzaku, and Gino are supposed to be on a mission. You can't be seen out there. I wish Jeremiah was here instead of helping the UFN."

Kallen gasped. She was on her way out. She would have ruined the surprise.

"Kallen, do you still have your pocketbook knife thing."

Kallen has already begun to cut her ropes. She stands up to cut Lelouch's rope. When Sayoko and Nunnally come into the room.

"Kallen! Okay, what did brother do?"

"I didn't do anything except take my girls so they can enjoy the festival. Then suddenly CC attacked me. All for pizza. What is it with her and pizza?"

Lelouch was free. Lelouch looks at the time. He figures the giant pizza would provide the big distraction the rebels need to act. He decided to make an appearance.

"Sayoko take Nunnally and the girls to the command center. You should be safe their. I will announce that they will make an appearance after the pizza is made. Kallen go to the hangar and prepare everyone. Suzaku has your coordinates. I will give you the signal."

"Brother, where are you going?"

"Why to be by my wife as the world largest pizza ever is being made in the public eye. It will also be announced that the royal family will personally hand out pieces of pizza to people."

Lelouch signaled them to leave. He walked out. Milly was in a booth above the action but still visible. People threw roses up to her only a few reached but it was the thought that counted. When Lelouch appeared a cheer rose from the crowd. He gave Milly a kiss. The cheer got louder. In private Kallen was number one, but since the people were use to Milly and her festivals and her daily primetime show she was number one out here. The announcement of the princesses appearing later and the royal family hand out pizza got another cheer.

"Forgive me."

"We'll see how the pizza goes. Will your surprise ruin it?"

"Not if that green haired witch follows my instructions."

"I heard that your highness," CC said from inside the green Ganymede down below.

Milly was about to signal for the event to begin. Suddenly yelling came down from below. There were the two men who met with Gino. They had a small rocket launcher. Lelouch felt like laughing. It had worked according to plan. A loud voice cut through the noise.

"Down with the demon emperor."

* * *

Salazar and Sora were excited about running their own mission. Of course they would miss out on some action. They had wanted to test out their new Knightmares, actually Lloyd referred to them as Ganymedes. The emperor had taken them into the hangar a few days ago. As far as they knew none of the other Knights of the Round knew about the machines. Even though it felt weird being with Suzaku's and Kallen's troops. It actually worked out. The two of them came up with a plan so the troops wouldn't see them. They went out on a small recon trip while the men set up camp. The soldiers didn't seem bothered and they began to set up camp. Of course when they returned their own tents were also up. They snuck into them. Salazar hated lying to the troops but in the morning they would know everything. Suddenly the Tristan and some of the mass production Ganymedes landed. Rolo popped out of the Tristan. The Zero force as they were informally called was surprised when he started asking for Salazar and Sora. They came out of their tents. Everybody was a little shocked. Rolo calmed them down as one of his men pulled out a projector. Rolo also had them carry a projector and screen so they cold see the footage of the emperor giving out their orders. Suddenly on the screen Lelouch appeared.

"To the Zero force, I am sorry for the deception but it was necessary to confuse our enemies. Early today two men approached the Knight of Three with an offer to betray his nation. He refused them and informed me of the contents of their meeting.'

Salazar sighed inside. He wasn't going to out Gino for his mistake. No, the way the emperor saw it, there was no mistake. The emperor continued

"Sometime tomorrow rebel forces around the capital will attack."

The troops gasped.

"Tomorrow morning the Zero Force shall return and surprise the enemy from behind."

A cheer rose.

"Rolo will take the Tristan and his own force as well as a small portion of the Zero force to attack an enemy installation. The enemy is involved in dangerous research that not only endangers our great nation but the world."

The soldiers looked stern. They liked how the emperor trusted them with this information. Rolo could have simply presented what he had to Salazar and Sora. But no the emperor had him tell all of them.

"Take care and have a good night. Before ending this I would like to declare that from this moment forth. Salazar Gluten will be known as the Knight of Four and Sora Cummins will be granted the title Knight of Five. They have proven themselves worthy of these titles. All Hail Britannia."

The men rose. "All hail Britannia, All hail emperor Lelouch."

"Three cheers for Sora and Salazar."

Upon this cheer all the soldiers including Rolo's got on one knee.

"Command us my lord, my lady."

Salazar made the signal for the men to get up that he had seen Gino make. He had never been one for speeches but tonight something came over him.

"Tomorrow we will destroy the rebels that threaten our peace. The enemies of emperor Lelouch will be crushed and the peace he has provided will remain. All hail Lelouch!"

The troops continued the cheer. Salazar went to Rolo. Rolo simply nodded and sent his men out. They were going to take a few member of the Zero Force on what appeared to be a suicide mission. A group from the Zero Force came to Rolo.

"Lord Rolo, there is no need to look for volunteers. My men and I will follow you."

Rolo looked at the man. His name was Waylon Oppos. He had been a minor noble who quickly followed Lelouch. He always seemed like Lelouch and Suzaku's close confidant.

Rolo simply nodded. It would out better this way. After all each mission force was used to their comrades and leaders. Here they had accepted Sora and Salazar because of the emperor's word, but it was not always easy to break up the group.

Salazar and Sora were walking towards their tents.

"Salzi," Sora called. It was a nickname no one else called him but her.

"Yes, Sori," he called back.

"That was a good speech you made. It wasn't quite like the emperor, but who is."

Salazar nodded. Sora paused before entering her tent.

"Hey you want to come in for a drink."

Salazar shrugged. He went in. After a while they were kissing.

"Salzi, have you ever, um, done this before?" Sora asked. "It's my first time. I'm a little scared."

Salazar thought. He had a girlfriend back home before he left. She tried to use this method to get him to stay. But he refused to be convinced, there was no life for him there. He never returned and just sent whatever he could back to his family. Of course as a soldier stationed around the world opportunities were everywhere.

"No not really Sora. At least not with someone I love."

"O Salzi. You should talk more often. You really have a way with words."

Salazar grunted. Sora laughed.

* * *

The two men looked up to the sky. They saw a force of knightmares leaving the imperial hangar. They appeared to be modified Vincents. The Zero Force they thought. Soon the Guren and the Lancelot appeared. It had worked they thought. Of course Gino told the emperor about the meeting but it also mattered when he told. They took a risk going to him in the morning. But they trusted their intuition and it paid off. A few hours later a force of the new Ganymedes led by the Tristan left. They definitely set tomorrow as the day. It would not be easy after all the Mordred was still here. As well those new Ganymedes and it was anybody's guess what those things did. Of course the green haired witch and the little brunette homicide, as rebels called CC and Rolo, were still here. Of course the pet Knights of Rounds were also here. It would not be easy, but, with the force they brought, it would be done. They decided to call it a night. Tomorrow would be a long day.

In the morning they went down and had a small breakfast. They took what they needed from the booth they had rented. They had the sense to not schedule anything until the third day of the festival saying they wanted to experience things first. They heard the announcements of the giant pizza making. Perfect they thought. It was all set. They joined the crowd that had gathered in front of a booth in the sky. It was one the emperor's whores. They crowd began to cheer. Suddenly the demon presented himself.

The sycophants began to cheer louder. These people didn't realize they were being played, enslaved by the devil, his witches, and his demons of death. They pulled out their weapon. It was time.

"Down with the demon emperor!"

* * *

Kallen, Suzaku, Gino, and Anya had to wait patiently in the hangar. After a while they moved to their positions to ambush the enemy. They were watching the festival on their screens. There came Lelouch. He kissed Milly. The people cheered louder.

Gino said, "Don't worry. We know who is number one where it counts."

Anya responded, "Yes Nunnally."

"No Anya. It's Kallen."

Kallen jumped in "Actually I think now it's the twins and Milly."

Suzaku grunted "Look it's those two men."

They all looked back at their screens. It was them. They brought out something. It was a rocket launcher.

Kallen couldn't believe it. "No, Milly. Lelouch, you fool."

Suzaku began to laugh like maniac. "Those fools who do think they are dealing with."

Everybody thought Suzaku had lost it. Gino remembered Lelouch's logic that led them to this point. Suddenly something showed up on his radar. It was time.

"Down with the demon emperor!"

* * *

Salazar is lying there. Sora is beside him.

"Salzi."

"Yes Sori."

"Um, let's do that again."

He feels like laughing. Suddenly there is noise outside the tent. It's morning already. One of Kallen's assistants opens the door to Sora's tent.

"Lady Sora, it's time."

When the girl sees Salazar, she blushes.

"I'm sorry my lady. Commander Rogen instructed me to tell you breakfast is ready and we will leave in thirty minutes. And Lord Rolo has left."

Sora only nods. The girl takes the confused man who came to wake Salazar.

"Let's go Salzi. The emperor is depending on us."

Once in the air Sora and Salazar feel a rush. They fell disappointed that they could not pilot their own knightmares for this mission. But they saw the need for the deception.

I'm piloting the famous Lancelot. Salazar thought. This was why he joined with emperor Lelouch. His own well their own moment of glory.

Sora was thinking the same about the Guren. After all Suzaku Kururugi and Kallen Kouzuki had earned their titles as Knights of Zero and One even empress piloting these and inferior knightmares. Today Salazar Gusten and Sora Cummins would earn the ranks of Knights of Four and Five. There in front of them was the enemy.

"Zero Force prepare for battle."

To find out what was happening at home. They turned on their screens to see what was happening at home. There was the emperor looking like he wanted to laugh. Sora had seen that look before. Suddenly there came a yell.

"Down with the demon emperor!"

* * *

Lord Hultgren and Lord Weinsberg thought it was time. Suddenly an alarm rang. The plan was coming together.

"My lords we are under attack."

"Yes yes who is it?"

"The Tristan and those new model knightmares. Ganymedes, I believe they are called."

Lord Hultgren looked puzzled. "What of the Guren and the Lancelot?"

"They are not here my lord. Wait a report has just come up. The Guren and the Lancelot have been spotted by our allies near Pendragon as returning to the capital."

Lord Weinsberg couldn't believe it.

"There's more my lord. It seems Commander Front has encountered problems."

There was no time Weinsberg thought. At the very least his treacherous son and his force would end here. It was a good time to test the weapon. Prepare the FLEIA."

There was silence on the intercom.

"Did you not hear me? Prepare the FLEIA."

"I'm sorry my lord I don't know what happened. The FLEIA it's gone."

Lord Hultgren ran to the screens that showed what was going on in there factory. Sure enough the Tristan busted in and stole the FLEIA. Lord Weinsberg saw this.

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"My Lord we didn't see anything."

Lord Hultgren points to the television. Lord Weinsberg feels like collapsing. At the very least Gino would pay.

"Initiate the FLEIA sequence."

"Yes my lord."

Rolo had led his men on many missions. They knew what to expect, but he wondered why brother had made him bring along these Zero Force guys. He didn't bother checking what was going on at home. After all brother was there. He would take care of everything. There it was. Rolo used the energy spikes to destroy some outside defenses. He saw a large factory. FLEIA he thought. Rolo used his geass to get into the warehouse. He saw the FLEIA. He used his geass to escape. He flew the Tristan in the air. He didn't want to damage brother's new Ganymedes.

As he went up he thought. "Well this is it brother."

Suddenly Rolo noticed one, no two knightmares beside his. They were the modified Vincents of the Zero Force. Rolo hadn't noticed until now that these Vincents had energy wings that allowed them to go higher than float systems. How did they get up here?

"Lord Rolo, I will take that." It was Waylon Opppos.

Suddenly the FLEIA was gone from Tristan's arms. Rolo looked and so the Vincents going higher. Rolo thought geass.

"Lord Rolo, tell the emperor it was an honor to work for him."

There was an explosion. The second Vincent pulled Rolo down away from the blast.

"Lord Rolo, what do we do now."

Rolo was stunned. He did everything for his brother. But he realized that all these people also did it for his brother.

"Let's finish this." Rolo spoke to his men.

"Yes my Lord for the emperor."

"For the emperor." the men said in unison

Rolo stopped them. "No today is for Waylon Opppos. His sacrifice will not be in vain."

They continued there attack.

* * *

"Down with the demon emperor!"

A missile came flying at Lelouch and Milly. Milly was stunned to hear Lelouch laugh.

The missile never hit. In front of the booth was a giant green shield.

"Blaze Luminous."

Milly stood there frozen.

"Milly dear, you can go to the command center and wait with Sayoko and the girls."

Milly only nodded as another missile came.

The two men were stunned. "Damn that demon."

They pulled out rifles.

Li Xing-ke couldn't believe it. He was seconds from rushing the two men when they pulled out rifles. Now he had to think of the empress's safety. Tianzi looked scared but instead of looking at the men. She looked at the oven.

"Pizza."

Xing-ke thought what a thing to be worried about at that moment. Suddenly in front of the emperor's booth a knightmare appeared. It was similar to the one that was going to make the pizza with the exception that it was black. The green knightmare came over. Ganymede, Xing-ke remembered the name. CC was piloting it. She picked up the empress and put her in the emperor's booth.

"Don't worry the pizza is still coming," CC told Tianzi.

"Milly, take the empress with you."

With that Lelouch climbed aboard the green Ganymede and used it to get to his.

Xing-ke looked up. "Is there another knightmare near by?"

Lelouch simply pointed to a spot next to Xing-ke as a yellow Ganymede rose form the ground. Both Xing-ke and CC thought he had this all planned out. CC looked on as Xing-ke boarded the yellow Ganymede. He planned this all out. The Ganymedes were adapted to fit the personality and preference of its pilot. The yellow one was for Salazar and Xing-ke was almost like Salazar. CC wasn't as bubbly as Sora but the green Ganymede fit her well. She looked for the two men who now were up on a bench. They were going to fire on the crowd. As they did Lelouch moved the black Ganymede in front. He activated the absolute defense. Unlike the Shinkiro this defense shield could be extended vertically or horizontally. Lelouch used it to protect the crowd. CC made her move. The men evaded her. They ran dropping their weapons. They headed towards their booth. Suddenly two small knightmares rose. Compared to the Ganymedes they looked like children's toys. Lelouch shot out his slash harkens and used his small radiant wave to disable the knightmares. The two men came out. CC caught them. Suddenly a small cell appeared beneath the emperor's booth.

Xing-ke thought, "To think he prepared a thing like that."

Out in the distance appeared a force. Lelouch moved his Ganymede forward.

"CC let's go. We must defend the city."

Off they went Xing-ke decided to follow. He heard a loud cheer below. Milly, Tianzi, Nunnally, and the twins with Sayoko trailing appeared in the emperor's booth. They began tossing out candy and tickets for the weekend's exciting raffle.

* * *

Commander Front couldn't believe it. Three knightmares were coming from the capital. It didn't matter what they were. It meant they knew of the attack. All the work for nothing. He told those fools not do anything. He told them that simply attacking with his force during the festival would catch them off guard. No one would expect a thing. But Lord Hultgren had the idea of telling Gino and sending a portion of the emperor's force on a wild goose chase. There was an alert. He clicked on it. There was the image of the Guren and the Lancelot coming from behind. He couldn't believe it. Did they not know who they were dealing with? The emperor was the very devil. He and his witches and demons had killed Clovis, Euphemia, Schniezel, Cornelia, the emperor, even the Black Knights. Who knows what has happened to Odysseus, Guinevere, the rest of the royal family. He would have believed it if someone told him the little demon had been involved in the death of his mother.

Suddenly there was a something tugging at his command vessel. He changed screens until he saw a white knightmare of a make he had never seen before. It was bigger than anything he had seen. Suddenly there a appeared a red one of the same style. Commander Front was shocked. They were here, the red witch and the white death. The Guren and Lancelot had been a trap. Suddenly there was an explosion. Commander Front couldn't believe it. It was over.

* * *

Suzaku was laughing like a maniac. Kallen couldn't take her eyes off the screen. Lelouch had everything planned. The enemy appeared above them. Of course they had a part of the Druid system. If they did not move, they enemy couldn't track them. She waited until a part of the force has passed them. Her Ganymede lifted its staff. Time to see if this works she thought. With that Kallen went into the sky. She began shooting radiant wave bursts from her staff. It wasn't enough to destroy a knightmare but it certainly crippled them. Suzaku came up beside her. He neared a crippled knightmare and fired his small radiant wave. He destroyed it.

"I always wanted to try that."

Kallen laughed. She continued hacking her way through the group of knightmares. A few continued to fight back but most were disabled. Suzaku took care of those that could still move with his sword. Anya and Gino headed further back and began taking down the knightmares. Suddenly Kallen two familiar knightmares in the back of the enemy force. It was the Guren and the Lancelot. They made it. Suzaku used his harken slashes on the command vessel. Kallen approached it and began firing with her staff. She moved closer and brought up her main radiant wave surger. She fired. The command ship went down.

Sora and Salazar saw the enemy force. They rushed ahead much to their surprise the Zero Force kept up. Salazar moved the Lancelot above. He told Sora to take the Guren below. He fired his energy spikes at the enemy knightmares. At the same time Sora fired her radiant wave. He looked ahead there were the Ganymedes. Salazar made a call.

"Your highness wasn't thinking of starting without us."

"Salzi! Sorry empress. I don't know what's gotten into him."

Kallen felt like laughing. "Maybe it's love."

Even in her knightmare Sora blushed.

Salazar was glad no one could see him. "And now let's finish this!"

"My lords and ladies. Allow us the Zero Force to finish this up."

With that the Zero Force moved forward and began taking out the leftover knightmares. Within the hour it was over.

Commander Front got on his intercom "Fire the missile. Fire FLEIA.

The missile went towards the city. When it suddenly stopped and dissipated into nothing.

Commander Front couldn't believe it. It was over. His command vessel exploded.

A small older man with glasses came out. "Well Lloyd my boy. It seems to have worked. The ultimate defense shield. And those Ganymedes of yours," He pointed at Lloyd and Rakshata. "It seems they also worked very well."

"Well Lord Cummins," Rakshata commented, "your help was very useful."

Lord Cummins shook his head.

Lloyd looked at the man. "How do you feel about your daughter having a higher rank than you? Being a Knight of the Round is equivalent to being a duke."

Lord Cummins shook his head. "My Sora earned her position. I received mine because of something an ancestor once did."

Lloyd and Rakshata pondered the man's logic.

"Now let's go back. I here they are trying to make the world's largest pizza. Lloyd by the way I heard that Empress Milly was once your fiancé."

Lloyd shakes his head as he begins to explain the strange happenings of his engagement.

* * *

Lord Weinsberg couldn't believe it. Months of planning gone just like that.

Lord Hultgren shook his head.

"It should have worked. There's no way they could have known."

"Hultgren, what are you talking about?"

"There's no time now. We must escape. "

Suddenly the Tristan broke through the wall. Lord Hultgren lifted a rocket launcher he had. Rolo used his geass to incapacitate the two men.

"Commander Fleming I have the two VIP's. Bring the birdcage."

Once boarded onto the prisoner cage. Lord Weinsberg looked at Lord Hultgren.

"Well Hultgren now we have all the time in the world. Tell me about you brilliant plan."

Lord Hultgren stayed silent. He was looking at the screen in the cell. On it was the demon emperor walking like nothing happened.

* * *

Kallen was unsure what Lelouch was planning now. She wasn't jealous he chose Milly for this. She was jealous or rather angry he chose Salazar and Sora. Suzaku, Gino, and Anya were waiting behind her.

Lelouch chose to walk amongst his people. Beside him was Milly. Behind him were Salazar and Sora. They had just been announced as official Knights of the Round. Already word had spread of how they led the Zero Force on a mission to trap the enemy. And how they returned and helped catch the enemy in a vice. People were chanting their names. Sora blushed. When Salazar grabbed her hand, her heart almost stopped.

Gino was shocked at what he saw. Not just Lelouch walking so openly with Milly but Salazar and Sora.

Anya took out her phone. "That's memorable." Taking a picture of Salazar and Sora.

Nunnally came to them. "Look girls. There's mommy."

Kallen went to her girls. Suddenly she heard a gasp coming from the crowd. Suzaku sounded like he wanted to cry. Kallen looked up to see what the commotion was.

Salazar saw something coming towards the emperor. He couldn't believe he let his guard down. He goes to move when Sora pulled him back. Sora couldn't believe it. She had been in every room in the palace. As a close confidant of both empresses she had even been allowed in the emperor's personal bedroom. She didn't dare go more than two feet in the room. One thing she noticed that in every room of the royal family was picture of the pink haired princess. Sora looked at her own hair and wondered if that's why the royal family loved her so much. In fact the emperor almost treated her like a little sister.

Sora mouthed, "Euphemia," Suzaku said as he looked on.

A little girl about five years old with long pink hair and a beautiful smile ran up to the emperor. Without stopping he lifted her. Even Milly was surprised.

Lelouch stopped. He looked at the little girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He set her down.

"Are you here for the pizza?"

The little girl nodded. She held up a picture of Sora.

"Do you want Sora to sign your picture?"

The little girl nodded. The emperor signaled to Sora who finally let go of Salazar.

"Hi there," she said to the little girl as she autographed the picture.

Lelouch held Sora there. "Do you know who you remind me of?"

The little girl shrugged.

"You remind of the most beautiful girl ever, my little sister Euphemia."

The crowd gasped at the sound of that name. Then Nunnally came over in her chair.

Kallen didn't even notice when she had left. Nunnally looked at the girl.

"You do look a little like Euphie. Do you want to be a princess when you grow up?"

The little girl nodded.

"Well you have to find a prince."

The girl points to Lelouch. Milly jumps in.

"I'm sorry his taken." She grabs Lelouch's arm.

She points to Salazar who blushes.

Sora still kneeling down in front of the girl. "He's mine but you can borrow him. Okay."

The little girl nods. Suddenly a shocked woman comes over. "I'm very sorry your highness. She wanted to get a signature but since the signing booth was closed. She decided to come and ask you to reopen it."

Lelouch waves her off. The little girl runs to her mom. They leave. Lelouch and Milly continue their walk. Lelouch signals for the other Knights of the Round to come out.

Suzaku is still tearing up. "Even when you know what is going to happen it sill gets to you."

Kallen looks at him as they walk out. "What are you talking about? Did he plan that little girl scene."

"Didn't you recognize the mom? It was Helga from the kitchen. That was her niece visiting from New London. I mean he planned the whole festival."

They continued walking. She hated this dress. Lelouch asked Kallen to dress as empress because she was pushing the girls in their carriage. Nunnally fell back in line with them. Of course Gino was eating up the attention. While Anya took pictures of her fans at least the weird looking ones.

"Look sweetheart. It's empress Kallen and the princesses."

"Look it's Lord Suzaku, see anyone can make it."

"Lady Anya is the youngest knight of the round ever."

"Isn't Lord Gino the cutest."

Kallen looked at Suzaku. "Didn't Milly plan the festival?"

"She planned and picked the events. You know approved booths. But the idea came from Lelouch. He brought us all back on purpose. He used it as bait to draw his enemies out."

Kallen couldn't believe it. "Why did he tell you?"

"Well even he was impressed at the brilliance of his plan. He wanted to tell someone. Since you have a habit of getting mad when he does something dangerous and since Milly is a gossip. Well that only left the girls, CC, and me."

"He told CC."

"He told her so she wouldn't get mad about the pizza. I think he also told Rolo of the overall objective of the plan. And he told Nunnally about the little girl. I don't think he actually told anybody the whole plan."

Kallen couldn't believe it. "Last night."

"I know I was angry too. So in the morning I went to ask him. He told me the plan so I wouldn't worry. Of course I was still worried."

They arrived at the pizza making oven. CC was still in the green Ganymede. When the oven beeped. She came down to the line. Of course since she was partly the chef she had a place of honor in front. Waiting for her were Tianzi and Xing-ke.

"Is it almost time?" Tianzi asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yes"

Milly came on the intercom. "And now his majesty's officials will measure the pizza to see if breaks a record. And then our chef extraordinaire CC will take the first piece."

A roar rose from the crowd. The royal family began handing out the pizza. Soon they had to be replaced by others because the twins began to cry. Of course Gino was glad to help. Lelouch's phone rang. Kallen gave him a look. He handed his daughter over to Sayoko.

"Brother, we have captured the VIP's."

"Very well Rolo bring them to the cell."

Lelouch turned around and took his daughter back. He stuck his tongue out at Kallen.

They went up to the royal booth. Later that night there was a banquet in honor of Salazar, Sora, the Zero Force, Rolo, and his team.

Gino went down to the birdcage. It was in the Ganymede hangar.

"Hello father."

"Huh."

"Is that how you respond to your son?"

"I have no son. You do not deserve the Weinsberg name."

"You're right."

Lord Weinsberg blinked.

"I have a more important title than Lord Weinsberg. I am his majesty's Knight of Three. Something I earned. Something admirable."

Lord Weinberg spat at his son.

"Is that your answer Lord Weinsberg?"

Lelouch appeared behind Gino. There was no answer.

Lord Hultgren spat out. "What do you want demon?"

Lelouch laughed.

"We aren't your sycophants who fall for cheap trick like little girls and geass. Speaking the name of the massacre princess. We followed a true emperor, your father Charles."

Lelouch laughed. "If you only knew the truth, you would reject my father and me and accept Euphemia as your true empress."

Lord Hultgren spat in disgust at that comment.

"Is that your final answer?"

This time there was nothing. Lelouch pointed at them. He began to walk out. Two men headed towards the former lords.

"Gino, let's go I think your former apprentice is about to do something silly."

Gino followed Lelouch, no longer thinking about his father but about what Salazar would do.

Kallen entered the room after Gino and Lelouch left.

"The red witch."

Kallen looks at them. The two former lords sat there with their eyes forced open.

"Kallen vi Britannia commands you to obey me and my husband."

Suddenly she loses control. It was done Kallen was one step closer to her goal. She took a second contact out of its case and put them both on. There was a lot of commotion upstairs. Kallen sat down in her customary position at Lelouch's left.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Lelouch simply smirked.

Milly answered, "It seems like our young knights are in love."

Of course ignoring the fact that Salazar was actually older that them and Sora was close to their age. After the party everybody goes to sleep. On the last day of the festival Milly had twins, so the festival continued for another two weeks.


	9. The Zero Requiem

Disclaimer: I do not code geass or its characters

****

Five years later.

CC is walking in her garden. The children are supposed to be out here. She looks around. She feels something come over her.

"Is it done your highness?"

Kallen is standing there her eyes were filled with the geass symbol and suddenly it disappeared. Suddenly the mark appears above on her forehead.

She pulls out the pocketbook. "Goodbye…"

CC smiles. "He told you my name. Say it again like that."

Kallen does. CC dies with a smile.

Kallen looks around and doesn't know what to do with CC's body. Why couldn't she have just stayed in Pendragon? Suddenly a shape appears behind Kallen. It is a little red haired girl.

"Whatcha doing."

How does Kallen explain this? "Well you see."

The girl squeals and points at Kallen. Kallen is nervous.

"You're auntie Kallen!"

"How do you know my name?"

The little girl just touches her hair as if that explains it.

"Let me get everyone. Well it's almost everyone. If you had come next week. Mommy would have gotten everything together. You know there isn't enough time."

The little girl goes running through the yard and house yelling. Soon several children show up on the yard. When Kallen sees them she knows she should have taken Lelouch or Milly's offer to join her.

"What are your names?" Kallen asks.

The black haired boy, obviously the leader, says, "We have our real secret names and we have our everyday code names. Mommy CC says that only uncle Emperor Lelouch and auntie Empress Kallen can make say our real name if they command us. You won't do it, will you?"

Kallen could see by the look in their eyes that their real names were private secrets that only CC knew.

"I won't and neither will the emperor."

The children sighed and appeared ready to present themselves.

Kallen stops them.

"Let me guess your code names."

They look at her in wonderment.

She begins on her left. "Okay you're Kallen, Shirley, Lelouch, Suzaku, Euphemia, Nina, Milly, and Rivalz."

They children looked at her in shock.

The black haired, Lelouch, asks, "How do you know?"

Kallen hand goes up to her hair. "When we get to the transport, I'll show you. Now I guess we have to pack."

The pink haired girl, Euphemia, asks, "What about mommy CC? Shouldn't we bury her?"

Kallen thought that would be a good idea. But maybe Lelouch would want her transported back home.

The brown haired boy, Suzaku, had his hand raised. Kallen signaled him to talk.

"I dug a hole. Mommy CC said it might happen at any moment so I dug it for her."

Euphemia kisses him on the cheek.

Lelouch says, "What a workaholic."

Kallen laughs. "Let's take her to Suzaku's hole."

Kallen didn't know what to say.

The orange haired girl, Shirley decided to say something.

"Um I mean will all loved mommy CC. She saved us and took care of us. Okay your turn Lulu."

The black haired kid blinks. "Um she was a nice lady."

"Lulu that wasn't enough. Do it again but nicer. One day Lulu I will make a considerate person out of you."

Kallen laughs. The children look at her. "I'll say something. I guess if it wasn't for CC. I would have never found what I was looking for. Who knows where I would be?"

Kallen looks down. Lelouch and her visited Shinjuku last week. Of course it was remodeled and included Clovisland.

"Well I guess you guys have to pack."

Lelouch looks up. "We already did. We've been packed for a week."

The children went for their bags. Kallen has the guards that came with her help them.

As they head for the transport, Kallen is glad she didn't come alone in the Guren or Ganymede. Of course Lelouch suggested the transport. Did he know about the children?

Kallen simply sighed. The children were excited. They wanted to meet their namesakes and, course, princess auntie Nunnally, as they called her. And lastly mommy CC's pizza eating friend Tianzi, who they said visited every once in a while to eat pizza.

They arrived at the palace. The children were amazed. The meeting with Nunnally was hilarious. Of course they found nothing funny about the fact that they had to go to school. Tomorrow they were set to meet Lelouch and Milly. Gino almost tripped over himself when he saw the kids. Anya of course took plenty of pictures. She sent some to Lelouch who didn't respond. Milly wanted to put them on her show. The kids wanted to be on television. Kallen said that could wait until later. Suzaku freaked out when he saw the kids. Salazar and Sora didn't see what the big deal was. Of course the kids loved them and their baby. Then Nunnally brought out an old photo album from their days at Ashford and some pictures from her Lelouch's time at the royal court. Everybody got the idea then. The children were taken to their rooms.

Kallen went to the royal quarters Milly was all ready there. Milly is standing up waving her hands around.

"Milly what are you doing."

"Oh nothing Kali. Just practicing.'

Kallen sighed as she got there. A little girl ran at her feet.

"Hey aunt Kallen."

"Hey sweetheart. What did my little princess Kallen do today?"

"Just hanging out. Daddy says tomorrow we can meet our cousins"

Yes we can my little sugar pop."

"When I grow up want to be a knightfare pilot like you."

Kallen looks at the three year old princess. Milly turns around.

"Sweetheart you want to pilot the Guren or Ganymede."

"No mommy, uncle Lloyd will have to make cooler knightfares."

"I'll make them and they're called knightmares," said a little black haired boy seating next to Milly.

"Um Lelouch, you don't even pay attention to your studies."

"Listen Rivalz, you don't need to pay attention if you know what you area doing."

Kallen shook her head the boys were only five. Kallen neared Lelouch's room. She heard girlish laughter.

"Who's in there with the emperor?"

Milly shrugs. Little Kallen looks up.

"Aunt Kallen what's that?" she asks as she points up and then to her own forehead.

"It means I have to spend forever with your dad."

"Forever with daddy. That sounds like fun."

Milly shook her head. "The only person spending forever with daddy is Kallen, okay."

Little Kallen nodded. Milly picked her daughter up. "I think it's time for all of you to go to sleep."

Lelouch and Rivalz began to groan. Milly pushed them along and picked up her baby, Arthur. Kallen simply shook her head. Again there was girlish laughter coming from Lelouch's room. Kallen shook her head. After all these years she still worried. She walked into the room. Lelouch was talking on the phone sitting at the end of the bed. But on the bed under the covers someone was hiding. She jumped on the bed.

"Got you."

"Ah mommy we were trying to scare you."

Suddenly two more girls appeared from beside the bed. It was the twins, Shirley and Euphemia. They were already five going on six. Kallen shook her head had it been that long.

"Okay Rolo just do what I said. And no more geass. It's time you settled down. Remember you volunteered for this job. Very well. Send Kaguya my best. Bye."

Lelouch hung up before his brother could say anything.

The little girl on the bed began jumping up and down.

"Millicent vi Britannia stop."

"Okay daddy."

She begins to giggle. Kallen looks around. "Where's your brother?"

A little boy begins to hit Kallen's leg. "I'm here, mommy. Are you staying now?"

"Yes my little Naoto. I'm staying."

Kallen put him next to Milly. The twins came up on the bed. At least she didn't have to worry about accidentally casting geass on anyone. For Lelouch it was still a problem. Milly had forbidden them to cast geass on the children. When she slept with Lelouch she made him wear eye covers. They had an incident a few years ago where Lelouch accidentally cast his geass on Milly. It made Kallen blush just thinking about it. Kallen looks at her kids.

"What's happening with Rolo?"

Lelouch laughs. "Kaguya is after him."

"And."

"Well they've gone out but he's used his geass at times to get away."

Kallen laughs.

"I told him to stop using geass because well we don't know what will happen if loses control. Also it's time he settles down."

Kallen looks at her kids "It's time you all settle down to sleep."

"Oh mommy, I want to play with baby Suzaku."

Lelouch gives his children the look.

Euphemia and Shirley get Milly and Naoto and say "Let's go to bed."

Kallen looks around "Where's the baby."

Lelouch points to the crib. Kallen goes to change. When she is done Lelouch is in the bed with the baby. Kallen looks at them. I guess I'm home.

* * *

"It has been three months since the last great rebellion. Today is press conference featuring the Britannian royal family. Speculation has run rampant about what the conference is about. It is assumed that an announcement about Princess Nunnally taking a more important role in the government."

Sitting at the table were Lelouch, Kallen, Milly, Nunnally, Suzaku, Gino, and Anya.

Milly begins the press conference in her normal fashion. She talks about the state of the world and Britannia. .

"And now the 99th emperor of Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia."

Milly walks off to the side.

"Thank you I am here to thank the Britannian people for their effort in making our nation great. We have worked with our allies around the world to make the world safer and just. However my work is done."

Everybody gasps.

"I have worked hard and so have you. We still have so much to do. But it will be somebody else we guides you. Allow me to the first to introduce to you the 100th empress of Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia."

Lelouch took his seat. Nunnally walked to the podium. Five years of therapy and hard worked paid off as she was able to walk on her own.

"I would like to thank my brother and his knights for their hard work. They have made Britannia a nation I am proud to call my own. I nation I am proud to rule. I'm announcing that I'm dissolving the Knights of the Round. I would like to thank all that served. We have been working with the UFN to create a global police force that will allow the world to live in peace. However I would like to ask for the whole world to help us make a better world. I would ask everyone to continue work. I implore if there are any allies of justice out there. To please help us. If any one out there hears this message. I ask for your help."

Suddenly the lights go off. To the home audience the screen gets back then gray lines. Finally the unmistakable image of Zero, as if back from the dead, is on the screen. As the camera pans back it is unmistakable that he is in the same room as the press conference up on a balcony. To his right is someone wearing a similar costume but it is white. To the left the same thing only red. Behind them two more people wearing blue and purple costumes. They are all wearing similar masks.

Everybody gasps.

"Very well. That wish has been heard. We are the Zero Force. Fear or seek us. Behind are the blue hand of peace and purple hand of integrity."

Zero waves to those behind him. Behind him the Blue Zero is waving excitedly. The purple Zero is taking pictures with a phone.

"Beside is the red shield of the hopeless and oppressed. And the white sword of justice and righteousness."

He waves to those beside him.

"We are allies of those who hold no weapons. No matter who they are. Those who seek to harm and use underhanded tactics will be dealt with. For years rulers throughout the world have been like this. They massacre their own people rather than caring for them. We will not stand to see these kinds of cruel acts. We do not wish to fight. However, the act of the strong utterly killing the weak. That is unforgivable. Only those who are prepared to be killed should kill."

The royal children were watching from a different room. Even though their father had not informed they understood what was happening.

Little Lelouch stood up he nodded to his brothers and sisters.

"The Zero Requiem."

They nodded in acknowledgement. Even little Suzaku and Arthur shook their heads up and down imitating their older siblings.

The camera has panned out to show the reaction of the royal family and the former Knights of the Round. Lelouch sit there calmly. While everyone else seems shocked.

The camera zooms back on Zero.

"When those with power attack those without, we will appear. No matter who the enemy is. Those with power fear us. Those without seek us. The world will be judged by us the Zero Squad. If you value justice. If you value life. If you seek peace. Join us."

With that the screen goes black.

* * *

Author's note: Unlike the battle with the Knights of the Round. This one was short because apart from being better pilots. They had better knightmares. The FLEIA's used here weren't actual FLEIA's. They were cheap imitations which explain the results.

The Ganymedes are named after a prototype knightmare created by the Ashford family. It is shown two times in season 1 that I remember. The new ones are basically large knightmares kind of like the Galahad. They include weapons systems from basically all eighth and ninth generation knightmares but are tailored to their pilots by having familiar weapons. They are meant to be the ultimate knightmare or as Lloyd puts it the may even be something new

I wanted to end the story when Kallen comes home. But thought that wasn't good enough than I got the idea to create the Zero force that will patrol the world.

Zero, although always played by Lelouch and CC has basically become a symbol throughout the world. It is noted by people throughout the story that Zero is a symbol. After all how could someone prove that they are the real Zero except through their actions? The only people alive that know Lelouch is the only Zero are Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku. In other words anybody could be Zero at anytime as long he does what Zero had always done. So even though Lelouch is noted as being Zero. In fifty or even fifteen years no one will believe that the current Zero is still Lelouch

The ages of Lelouch's children are as follows. These are their ages in 2024 ATB. There will be more kids to come. There might also be more members of Lelouch's harem, but that is to be seen.

From Kallen: Shirley and Euphemia are 5 but closer to 6 as the story ends. Naoto is 4, Milly is 3, Suzaku is 9 months old.

From Milly: Lelouch and Rivalz are five, Kallen is three and Arthur is 7 months.

If you really want to know, who are in the Zero squad costumes here is the answer. Zero is played by Nina who has decided to forgive Zero for Princess Euphemia. The red one/Kallen is played by Milly, of course. The white one/Suzaku is played by Rivalz. The blue one/Gino and purple one/Anya are played by Salazar and Sora who are of course attempting to mock their former teachers with their action on television.

Also the children are not CC's biological children. She spends the five years going around the world adopting children. She was almost done to but its hard finding cute little blind crippled girls that you can convince to act a certain way. All their code names will have to change in any future chapters.


	10. It begins anew

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

This is a setup for the contiuation which will take place about seven years after this chapter.

**2028 ATB a cave somewhere in western Britannia**

As he enters a cave the raven haired boy pulls off his mask.

He sighs and looks around, "I tire of wearing this mask."

"It could be worse. You could have people calling you a witch and trying to kill you."

The boy laughs, "I suppose so," He looks over at his former accomplice, "You look old."

The woman grunts, "I had forgotten what it meant to grow. Of course now I have to be more careful about doing things," she looks at his youthful face and sighs, "And it's only been a few years."

"I guess when you consider your entire life, it has only been a few years. At least you have managed to stay in shape and your changed your look."

The woman grunts once more, "Here are the documents. It seems as if there were others involved in researching geass and its effects. It also looks like they have been looking into something more dangerous. Something now considered taboo."

The boy twists his mouth, "I guess that it isn't over yet," He takes the documents, "Just be careful out there."

She smiles and walks back into the cave, "Aren't I always?"

Before exiting the cave the boy makes sure to put his mask back on. As he exits the cave he is attacked by two little girls.

"Daddy, where were you?"

"Ya daddy we was looking for you."

Lelouch corrects her, "We were looking for you."

"That's what I said."

"Ya what I said."

Lelouch hugs his two daughters.

"The two of you are scary sometimes."

The black haired one looks at her father.

"What do mean daddy? Scary like mommy after you eat all the pizza or after brother writes all over the wall."

"Maybe we's scary like momma in her knightmare."

He looks back into the cave and doesn't respond to his daughters' question.

The red headed girl asks, "Did you meet someone in there, daddy?"

He nods, "Yes, a very old friend."

"An old friend?"

"Yes so what do you girls want to do next?"

"Let's climb that mountain."

He looks at the quizzically, "What about your mother, brothers and sister?"

"They can come if they want to."

The black girl nods in agreement.

He sighs loudly, "Let's just go down. Your mom is setting up the picnic. Your aunt will be coming soon with your brothers and sisters."

The black haired girl squeezes her father tight.

"What about our cousins, are they coming as well?"

"Yes."

The two girls let out squeals of joy and run down to join the family. The father lags behind looking into the cave and down at the paperwork. It appears as if their work is not done. He quickly hurries to join his family. He will have to inform everyone of the situation.

* * *

Colonel Madd is a man on a mission. His first test subjects are completely unrecognizable now. Now almost thirty years later he has perfected the art. Even his most recent batch of "Irregulars", is no match for what he is producing now. However if those little traitors think that he has forgotten about their betrayal, they are sadly mistaken. He will make the damn demon emperor pay as well. Madd knows who is pulling the strings behind the little empress. No that damn demon would not just abdicate without retaining some sort of power.

Madd is taking Britannian science and medicine, already the best in the world, to new levels. It is quite a pity that VV and the previous emperor did not consider the applications of what the Geass Order was doing. They only worried about their Ragnarök, their world of dreams with no lies or gods. Madd is not so foolish. He carefully gathers his samples. He knows that one day they will come in handy. A few have to be eliminated early on. Madd just has to remind himself that they are not children and are only clones.

A few have to be completely destroyed so that he could not make the same mistake twice. He maintains several facilities, and a few times has to destroy certain of those facilities. Out of all the samples only two based on any of the royal children work. They are Cornelia and Odysseus. The former is no surprise to Madd. From what he knows about Cornelia, she normally follows orders in order to protect what she holds dear. That means that Madd has to create a Euphemia, but still it is worth it. The Odysseus is quite a surprise because Madd always took the prince for an incompetent, but the clone has more than proven himself as a proficient diplomat.

The same can not be said for the Lelouch, Schniezel, and Karine clones. The former two keep fermenting dissent in the facilities they are housed in. The first time Madd took it as bad luck, but then it happens again. He destroys all the Lelouch and Schniezel samples. The Karine one is just insane. She keeps babbling about working with stupid numbers. He destroys all those samples as well. It is also no use trying a mind control device on them because somehow those clones manage to fight it off.

Madd should have kept track of when the samples were taken. For the most part they were taken after the first Black Rebellion before Zero returned. A few samples were useless because of the person's ideals. The Suzaku Kururugi was a clear example of this. At least Madd was able to get information out of it. Like Kururugi's love for Euphemia. Yes that will come in handy.

However the time is not ripe for anything. No the clones have to be trained. Knightmares have to be built. The former Black Knight clones are the most anxious to get out there. Madd also has to dispose of a few of these. The Tamaki is the first to go. The Ohgi proves to be the most useless. Unfortunately he is not able to get samples of all the Four Holy Swords since Kosetsu Urabe is never captured or registered. Still Madd makes a few clones of those that he had. These are quite compatible with the mind control device.

Yes Madd only has to bide his time. Even if this first batch fails, he has plenty more. He will make the demon emperor pay for cutting his funding and taking his girls. Yes they will all pay for calling him a madman and declaring him an enemy to humanity. They will see how much of an enemy he was. He will destroy them all and create a new world in his image.

* * *

Over the past nine years Nunnally has had many failures and successes as empress. She manages to free most of the world from oppression with help of the Zero Squad. In her mind one of her most impressive feats is regaining the ability to walk on her own. She remembers the first time she is able to do it on her own. Lelouch had just come back from confronting their parents. Of course her legs are not ready to go back then. Now she is able to stand with no help, although a little help was always appreciated.

"Here you majesty let me help you."

Nunnally smiles at her knight. "Thank you, Alice. By the way where is Dalque?"

Alice looks around for her fellow knight.

"I believe that she is with your husband discussing plans for tonight's security."

Nunnally nods and smiles. Her husband. It is a concept that she spent many years ignoring. For seven years Lelouch is her life. Sayoko and the student council are part of it as well, but Lelouch is center of it. With her condition she never would have expected to amount to much. Although she and Suzaku love each other very dearly, in the early years of her reign work got in the way. Eventually with some prodding from Milly and Kallen, they came to terms with their love. Unfortunately Nunnally's previous condition makes her sterile so like CC she adopted many children from around the world.

Nunnally and Alice begin to walk out into the garden to look for Suzaku.

"By the way Alice, do you know when my brother is set to return from his camping trip?"

"I think that Sancia said they would return later today."

Nunnally sighs. As a child she would have loved to have her parents take her camping. She knows that Lelouch had another objective besides spending time with his family. Nunnally looks over at Alice. Much like herself the Irregulars have also become sterile do to the experiments they underwent. Using their unusual geass powers too taxes their body because the CC cells in them gain power. Lloyd, Rakshata, and Cecile have been working on a permanent cure, but the girls wish to maintain their abilities to protect their new found friends.

"Then we should prepare a celebration for their return."

Alice twists her mouth. The former emperor would not like that very much, but Milly probably would. Nunnally grabs Alice and yanks her.

"Let's go. We have so much planning to do and so little time."

Even though Nunnally is already in her middle twenties, sometimes she can act so much like a little girl.

* * *

As their jet nears Neo-Pendragon Lelouch can see that the celebration is already underway. He sighs as his newborn son squirms a little. For some reason Kallen decides to name him, Kaname. His next two youngest sons, Arthur and Suzaku, (you can probably guess which one is Milly's) are sound asleep beside him. While the rest of his and CC's kids are looking out the window at the scene below them. Kallen, Milly, Sancia, and Lucretia are sitting behind the kids.

As he looks down, he wondered if it was a bad idea for Kallen to take CC's code when she did. It made sense at the time. CC would go away. With Kallen in the Zero Squad, Lelouch needs her to be able to survive through anything. Things around the world are getting hectic once more. In China many were calling for a return of the empress. In Europe many complained that the UFN wasn't doing enough o solve their problems. In Japan there was also talk of leaving the UFN if its grievances were not heard. Not to mention many in Britannia wanted the nation to return to its days of glory.

Still it is better than any alternative. It is certainly better than ruing the world as an eternal dictator. It is certainly better than dying because of some need to absolve Euphemia's name.

"Looks like the world still needs Zero."

* * *

Author's note: I guess how the raven haired boy's accomplice is still alive will have to be explained. It's called acting. She probably won't show up for a few more chapters since things will begin slowly. Also since she is on a mission.

So I was stumped as to who should be the main bad guy then I decided to steal an idea from myself. Colonel Madd's role in Rise the Black Prince is not as big as it will be here, but he hates Lelouch for much the same reason. Lelouch and Nunnally stole the Irregulars from him. They declared Madd's work illegal and immoral. The girls obviously chose to side with those are nice to them and are looking for a way to cure them. I think this works better than creating another code bearer. The clones will have geass abilities in the same way as the Irregulars which is a form of genetic manipulation.

For those who don't know. Colonel Madd and the Irregulars are from the Nightmare of Nunnally which is an alternate universe version of Code Geass in which Nunnally gains a geass. The Irregulars especially Alice are kind of like Suzaku in the anime Code Geass. Only once they side with Nunnally and Euphemia, they don't betray them. At the end Alice becomes Nunnally's knight. Let's not talk about the ending because it is sort of more depressing than the anime ending which at least has hope. But that's my opinion.

I guess the idea of cloning leaves open the idea of others returning. How does the idea of Kallen and Suzaku battling their mother-in-law sound?

In case anyone has forgotten Lelouch has lots of kids. There will be a few more when the story restarts since it will be sixteen years since they got married and eleven years since Lelouch abdicated in favor of Nunnally. Lelouch abdicated in favor of Nunnally so he could lead the Zero Squad and so that people would not notice that he isn't aging.

It will take some time to get this going. I probably have to go back and fix a few things in this story since I think my writing has improved over the past eight months. This story was the first thing I had written in many years so it was a little iffy at the beginning. I won't change any of the major points just a few things here or there.

There are also other couples who have kids and of course let's not forget CC's kids who were chosen for a reason. The other couples won't have as much kids because they are working. I'm still kind of unsure about what to do with Lloyd, Cecile, and Rakshata. I was thinking of Cecile meeting someone or joining Lelouch's harem. Lloyd and Rakshata are married to their work. The other couples are Rivalz/Nina, Jeremiah/Sayoko, Rolo/Kaguya, Gino/Anya, Xingke/Tianzi, Salzaar/Sora.


End file.
